Victimized
by EnigmaticPonderer
Summary: When the school bully targets Jasper things escalate quickly. Not wanting to show how strange he and his family are, Jasper does little to defend himself and allows the bully's harsh words and actions to effect him. Feeling his distress, the Cullens attempt to ease his hurt and anger by sharing stories of their childhood bullies. WARNING: CONTAINS BULLYING AND MENTIONS OF SELF HARM
1. Rising Tension

**This is my first attempt at writing fanfiction. As a result I am unsure of what people think of my writing style and I would really appreciate if you left me a comment stating what you think. Should I add more description? Should I make it longer? Please, please, PLEASE let me know so I can fix it!**

******Disclaimer:  
****I do not own any of the Twilight saga's characters.-specifically the ones in this chapter.- They are the proud property of Stephenie Meyer.**

**JPOV**

The school bell echoed throughout the small campus, signalling the beginning of lunch. The small school my family and I were attending was situated in the north of Idaho and it was needless to say that the children in this institution had been raised to maintain little respect for anybody.

The past few days my family and I had been confined to the house, seeking refuge from the sunny weather. This had been our first week at this little hell hole, always so similar to the last one, that my family and I were still the hottest topic for conversation. I happened to be unlucky enough to be the only one of my family to select History as a subject. Apparently my family had 'grown impatient with my constant bickering with the teacher.'

I stood up and began to pack away my History textbooks, watching as the history teacher excused himself. I snarled under my breath at the 'muscular' quarterback I was unfortunate enough to sit next to.

Throughout this lesson alone, he had been constantly kicking me under the table and had on numerous occasions stolen my favorite pen. I had just raised my eyebrows at his childish antics. I was a vampire, for fucks sake! I was more than capable of feigning 'the quiet boy' and just ignoring a human child!

The first time he had kicked me, I had just smirked at him. This caused him to grit his teeth and kick me harder. I could sense his suspicion rise, as he had done this on numerous occasions to the other children in this school and all of them had been a crying mess when it had finished. To satisfy his slightly disturbing needs, I had pretended to wince in pain.

He grinned widely when I had, causing me to regret my act of weakness. He immediately turned to face his friends and shared a not-so-quiet laugh at my expense.

I was never one for attention, so it was safe to say that had I been human, I would have been blushing. And that thought embarrassed me, I was over one hundred and fifty years old! I had fought in battles! and the laughter of a single human teenager and his friends embarrassed me. Way to go Jasper.

And if that wasn't enough to make me want him for my lunch, he had been passing snide comments about my 'pained, emo, suicidal expressions' as he and his cronies called it, and my 'stupid, nerdy, enthusiasm for war.' Humph. I wasn't enthusiastic about war, I was just adamant that the teacher got his facts right.

I had lived through countless horrors in both my human and vampire life, and all I wanted was that today's mortals didn't try to insult me with wrong information... Was that so wrong?

Not to me, but according to the _big, bad group of footballers_ it was. And as for my facial expressions, I couldn't really help the fact that I wanted nothing more than to sink my teeth into his neck feel the mouthwatering flavor of his blo-'Jasper!'

With a jolt I was pulled from my angry musings. My eyes focused on the reason for my existence, standing so casually and beautifully in the wooden doorway.

My little pixie. My Alice. She looked at me with her large golden eyes containing a warning: 'kill that boy, I'll kill you.' it said. I smiled... with or without precognition she knew me well, always aware of my thoughts and feelings.

Alice's spiky halo of black hair contrasted dramatically with her snowy white skin but completed her image magnificently. I was one very lucky empath.

She urgently gestured me over to her, nearly jumping in order to keep me in her sight over the group of taller, chattering humans now making there way towards the doorway at a leisurely pace.

Alice's urgency confused me; Although I couldn't physically see her panic, I could sure as hell feel it; It hit me with a force similar to that of a train.

I had been in control... I wasn't seriously considering hurting that child... Well I thought I wasn't. I momentarily lost sight of my wife as the clot of humans thickened, blocking the doorway in their haste to find food.

At the front of the room, a little way away from the door, laughter rang out among the boys and they began to throw erasers and school bags at one another, cocky, in the temporary absence of the history teacher.

I slung my school bag over one of my shoulders and began weaving my way through the tables and chairs, to make my way towards the door, intending to save Alice from drowning in the sea of humans attacking her. I couldn't help but chuckle.

My wife was just the cutest thing... 'Just coming sweetheart.' I said softly, fully aware that she would hear me even over the monotonous drone of hungry teenagers. I heard a quiet gasp and craned my neck to try and catch a sight of her.

I had managed to catch a quick glimpse of her before another boy and his girlfriend blocked her from my sight. She was standing stiff a rod, with a glassy look in her wide eyes. She was in vision mode. Shit.

The last time this had occurred in school had been just over twenty years ago. Word had spread that Alice was , to put it bluntly, a nut job. This had greatly upset my little wife due to her emotional past and Alice had become stressed.

When Alice became stressed, I became stressed. When I became stressed EVERYONE became stressed... It was quite a vicious cycle. It was Edward who had finally suggested we up sticks and leave. I couldn't have agreed more: It seemed that my pixies thoughts had been no more pleasant than her emotions. How I'd hated to see her in distress...

I began to push my way towards her, trying to reach her before anyone else noticed her abnormal behavior. I was focused solely on my destination, so much so that I literally walked in to the arrogant, bullying, jock I sit next to causing him to stumble back into the table. The spit balls he had intended to hit his friends were sitting in a pile on the classrooms floor.

What a disgusting human being. What was his name? I think it was Gavin... Moore?

He whipped around and sneered at me in what I assume was supposed to be a taunting manner, hate was coming off him like smoke from a fire and his eyes flashed dangerously.

'Well if it isn't the little nerd, Jasper 'I-bang-my-sisters Hale.' His companions laughed, enjoying the show.

It was a common thought for the human to assume that my family dated their siblings. This was in no way true, but it would be hard to explain my marriage to Alice, as none of us looked older than eighteen. Our cover story consisted of our 'brutal upbringings' and how we found 'comfort in each others company.'

I had mentally snorted when Carlisle had told me that. I found it impossible to find comfort in Emmett's company. He was always so _damn_ excited! Bella shared my feelings on this, and was constantly wrestling with Emmett to get him off all of our backs, much to Edward's concern.

Anyway, I considered the first half of Gavin's statement.

'Little?' I thought, somewhat confused. He was about an inch taller than me... unless he was talking about muscles. He was shaped similar to Emmett: tall and muscled as hell.

I may not have been _that_ toned, but I was no skinny, muscle-less child either. I was an a hundred and fifty-three year old vampire for crying out loud!

I could kill him in the tenth of a second... Had he been alone, he would have never even considered trying to victimize me. He probably would have avoided me at all costs. I mean really, there was nothing weedy or meek about me. He was probably just showing off.

To be fair, in his mind, the odds were in his favour. Five to one... I was an easy kill. Or so he thought. Had I been a human who was met with those chances, in all honesty, I would have ran for my life, responding to the fight or flight instinct.

Weighing up your chances in a fight is crucial for success and my self preservation had been one of my most prominent traits as a human. But I wasn't a human, I was a predator and they were my prey.

I barely glanced at him as I began to walk towards Alice again. Gavin was not happy I was ignoring him... Like that scumbag was worthy of my attention; I had seen him abusing the smaller children at this school and it sickened me.

How could someone so insignificant cause someone else such emotional distress? I would know all about emotional distress. No one deserved that, human or not. Rolling my eyes, I turned my back on him completely and began to walk toward my baby.

Gavin was still behind me, and although I could not see him, I could feel the unpleasant emotions coming off him as though he were a space heater.

His pathetic excuse for a gang were giving off strange emotions too... Anticipation? I honestly couldn't have cared less about the reasons behind these emotions, that was Edwards job.

I was just about to close the gap between me and my mate when I felt a sudden pressure on my right shoulder. 'What the hell...?' I thought, startled.

I turned around and found myself face to face with one very angry school bully. His four friends stood around us, sitting on the polished wooden desks or leaning against the white painted walls, watching with easy grins on their faces.

The only people in the room at this point were these five clowns, myself and my Alice, who still stood motionlessly in the doorway, no doubt seeing the out come of my little situation.

I Decided to try what Emmett calls 'the scary vampy glare.' Gavin's grin faltered for a minute before morphing into a cold smile. I gaped at him. How could a human, and a stupid one at that, face full on with a glaring vampire and still remain so arrogant?

The only vampire Gavin was openly wary of was Emmett, and although I could understand that, I had been told many times that there was an air about me that humans found so uncomfortable. It seems Gavin was oblivious to this.

I was baffled. I was sure that I had his felt a lick of fear as I had eyed him, but now it was replaced by a sadistic need for violence that I was all too willing to satisfy. 'How dare he lay his hands on me?' I thought furiously. I ought to rip his head off.

I heard a quiet gasp behind me and I turned to see Alice whispering rapidly at a rate far too quick for the humans to comprehend.

'Jazzy! Calm yourself, you'll expose us! The teacher will be here in a few minutes, let him handle it!' Although obviously panicked, she spoke in a soft soprano that made my insides melt.

I gave a very loud, long suffering sigh of exasperation and turned to face the enraged boy. He and his friends crowded around me and Gavin grabbed a handful of the fabric that was my T shirt, in doing so, effectively pulling me towards him. His fist grazed over my clavicle as he tightened his grip.

He looked down upon me in fierce satisfaction, enjoying -to his eyes- my 'vulnerable position.' _Oh Please_, I could break away in a second if I wanted to... murdering him in the progress. Shame.

It was all I could do not the bare my teeth at him. Back in the war I had never allowed my enemy to come this close to me, especially for him to place his hands so close to my neck.

Gavin was leaning over me, his cold grey eyes boring into my golden ones. How I would've loved to spit some venom at him, right in the eye. 'That would certainly ensure he never glared at me again.' I thought with vindictive pleasure.

I heard Alice back away a little bit, no doubt responding to some possible future she had witnessed. I reminded myself to appear weak and small and to not break his arm. Blending in was key.

Outnumbered... Yes. Outmatched... No. He pulled me impossibly closer. I could feel his vile breath wash over my face in a heavy, toxic cloud.

His close proximity was mouth watering, forcing me to hold my breath and to try to control the venom pooling on my tongue. My throat was burning. 'Control it Jasper!' I told myself firmly. Gavin shook the fist holding my shirt and I felt myself shake slightly in my loose clothing. My shirt jerked up as I stumbled slightly, exposing the lower flat plane of my stomach.

'When I speak to you, you respond. Got it?' The boy hissed. _Hissed. _The child_ hissed_ at me! What an insolent whelp! My blonde hair fell into my eyes as he shook me yet again, but I remained limp in his grasp.

'Do not rise to his challenges!' I repeatedly told myself. 'Submit to the human Jasper!' I closed my eyes to stop myself concentrating on his thumping pulse.

I was struggling to control the part of me that was screaming for his demise. I could not allow myself to fight back, if I did, it would be very hard to explain how one boy beat five others, all of which were physically bigger than him.

I would not be the cause of my family's relocation. Not again. 'Look at me!' he roared, and his friends shouted their approval. Verbally abusing me as they did so.

I turned my head away from them and caught my mates eye. She nodded at me, desperately willing me to submit and to not kill him. I could do this. I would submit to my food... for Alice. I did not understand why I had to do this.

All I knew was that it was Alice's instructions... and I would trust Alice with my life. 'These actions must have created the best outcome.' I pondered dully.

I decided to play my part and turned my head in his direction, intentionally not looking Gavin in the eye. I hoped this action would make me appear small and vulnerable.

I had seen numerous newborns avoid my eye back in the south and had relished in the power that gave me. 'I hope he enjoys the feeling' I thought bitterly.

Gavin was still awaiting an answer. 'I'm... I'm s-sorry' I stuttered, playing my nerdy role to a Tee. Gavin gave a disgusted snort before he announced to the room: 'See boys, I told he was nothing more than a spineless worm... What's a wee snivelling coward compared to me? Who wants to see me damage his little girly face?'

Internally, I roared with outrage at being called a coward, outwardly... well you get the idea. 'Look at this little bitch' Gavin continued in a tauntingly soft voice.

He shook me again, much harder this time. I kept limp and felt my head snap back and forward. 'He looks like he's going to cry. Not such a man without your freaky big brother, are you? And what's with that other one? Still a virgin? Someone really need to take that stick out of Eddie's arse.'

Gavin's mates guffawed like the morons they were. I was fuming. How dare he insult my family? I realized Gavin was still speaking.

'Brothers and sister going at it like rabbits... didn't you know incest was wrong?' Another shake. 'Hey, maybe you're gay... your sister/lover looks more like a dude anyway.' He threw a wicked glance at my Alice who was sporting a carefully helpless and devastated expression.

Only I knew of her true anger. Red hot fury filled my vision.

'HOW DARE HE?' my inner beast roared. My primitive vampire instincts wanted me to destroy every human in this room for that asshole's remark towards my mate. My little pixie was beautiful and anyone who doubted that deserved to die.

I was shaking with rage, trying to contain it, my eyes darkened of their own accord, but Gavin did not notice. He was too wrapped up in his own cruel taunting. 'Do it now!' The vampire in me urged. 'This creature does not deserve to live!'

'KILL HIM!' My inner demon screamed at me. I was just about to end this boys miserable existence when I heard my beautiful Alice whisper 'Jazzy, don't! Just one minute longer!' I could not help but growl softly in my irritation.

I could not believe the situation I was in. Held captive by a human, but not allowing myself to escape as he taunted me. Maria would've loved this.

'Hold the girl a minute guys, I want her to see this...' I barely withheld a snarl as two of the boys grabbed each of my wife's narrow shoulders.

Alice went along with it and threw me a warning glance. She had no problem submitting to them. Gavin was still giving out instructions: 'Grab a hold of this pansy' he demanded to the remaining two boys, shaking me all the while.

I watched with darkened eyes as the teenagers walked behind me and grabbed on of my arms each. 'You're in for it now!' One of them exclaimed with a laugh.

I resisted the temptation to roll my eyes with difficulty. I wondered where my other siblings are. Emmett would probably get a kick out of this. Gavin backed up a step and examined me. It looked as though he was trying to decide were to hit first. His eyes raked over my entire body before coming to rest on the pale stripe of flesh still visible on my stomach after he had shook me and bunched up a shirt. He smirked at me.

I tried to look meek and pathetic under his harsh gaze. Oh, the things I do for Alice. Gavin's eyes clocked on my face and I watched as he gave me a sinister smile before clenching his hand into a fist. He waited a second before he brought it back and with as much strength as he could muster, he pounded his fist into my stomach.

I had the immense satisfaction of hearing his knuckles crack before I shot Alice a wink and doubled over, pretending to be in agonizing pain. Gavin yelped and tucked his fractured fist into his armpit, whining pitifully.

I heard Alice giggle and I gave a very convincing groan of pain. Both boys let go of my arms to go help their leader, and I used this opportunity to wrap my arms around my mid drift, rocking backwards and forwards on my haunches, moaning all the while.

I was really quite enjoying this. One of Gavin's friends spoke up 'Man Gav, how hard did you hit him?.' He sounded stunned.

I tasted the rooms emotional climate: Alice was doing all she could to hold back hysterical laughter while her captors were stunned into silence. Gavin was feeling vast amounts of pain, varying degrees of embarrassment and an absolutely staggering amount of rage.

My old captors were staring at us both in awe, and a bit of fear. Good. Gavin glanced up at me with utter loathing as I pretended to cry.

'Fucking coward' he gasped. Tears of pain streaming down his own cheeks and dripping off his chin. He looked completely and utterly pathetic. That was it for Alice. She burst into laughter, literally shaking with amusement. Her body racked with spasms. I smiled at the emotions coming off her, as it appeared she was quite close to crying with happiness.

The boys holding her immediately let go of her and backed away as she collapsed onto the ground, all the while laughing like a maniac. Gavin glared at Alice before he smirked in a way I sure as hell didn't like. He looked at me with malicious eyes.

'Your bitch is quite cute, I might just tap that myself!'... He stated smugly. All of my amusement vanished in an instant. I was absolutely livid. I stood up and stared at the one who had dared to say that about my mate. She was mine.

I noted that all four of the boy's friends shrunk away from my field of vision. None of them dared approach Alice. Gavin got to his feet somewhat warily, clutching his hand. He was afraid. I knew that. He knew that, but that didn't stop him.

He stood closer to me, looking down on me now. He was still cradling his injured fist and his breath hit my face in shallow pants. 'Say that one more time.' I threatened slowly and dangerously.

He smirked at me and in a soft, angry voice stated once again: 'I'd tap that.'...

That did it.

I threw myself at Gavin with all the force of an angry vampire. We both fell to the ground and I threw him across the room. He landed with a dull thud on one of the many wooden desks. Quick to get back in action, he jumped up and ran at me.

I tried to keep in mind that I mustn't kill him, but I was far too angry. He hit me full force and rebounded off, stunned momentarily.

I pretended to stumble to ease away any suspicions. He launched himself at me and grabbed a handful of my golden hair, grunting when he couldn't pull it out.

I gave a fake cry of pain and felt his momentary satisfaction. 'You fucking girl!' He screamed. He picked up the nearest chair and attempted to whack me with it.

'No!' Alice cried, playing her part as the heroic girlfriend, she grabbed the chair before it could hit me. No use in breaking the chair. I pushed Gavin off me and snarled.

Alice gasped and ran forward to restrain me before I could disembowel Gavin. His friends stood off to the sides of the small room, scared to be involved. Gavin straightened up and stood before Alice and me. Rage was billowing off of him, completely masking any pain he was feeling.

The boy raised his good fist and prepared to swing, just as I was about to break free from Alice and knock his block off. I stopped when I felt another presence in the room. A furious yell echoed across the room 'WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!' It was the teacher. Well halle-fucking-luyah. I looked around his classroom somewhat sheepishly. It was in total chaos.

The teacher was breathing deeply, desperately trying to calm himself. He took in our postures with wide eyes, Gavin hunched with his fists clenched and me, being physically restrained by my wife. There was no doubt in his mind that Gavin and I had been fighting.

I could tell just by looking at the mans face that he blamed me. Gavin shuffled nervously beside me and I tucked Alice protectively under my arm. The teacher's eyes flashed to Gavin and examined him with a critical eye, before they fixed on the boys fractured hand. His eyes grew impossibly wider as he took in the petrified boys in the corner, and the protective way in which I held Alice.

'Mr. Hale?' The teacher asked. I raised my eyebrows in acknowledgement. 'Tell me what happened.' He demanded. I just shrugged before vaguely answering. 'Gavin and I had a slight disagreement.'

The teachers eyes narrowed. 'Did you really?' he asked sarcastically. He looked at me with anger before softening his gaze and looking at Gavin.

'Mr. Moore?' He said, expecting an explanation. None came.

The teacher raised his eyebrows. 'Very well.' he said in a furious tone. He paused then started a little speech. 'You, Mr. Moore are going to wait here while I summon the nurse to check out your hand.'

'You four' he gestured the fearful boys with a submissive hand. 'Are to get out of my sight immediately.' All four of Gavin's friends left without a backward glance, hurrying out the door and tripping in their haste to get out the history classroom.

The teacher turned to Alice and me: 'Going on the assumption that none of you are injured, I want you, Mr. Hale, to shake Mr. Moore's good hand and apologize. Then you and Miss Cullen are to make yourselves scarce while I sort out this mess. You will all receive a detention and I will make sure that your parents are informed. Now get on with it.'

The teacher picked up his phone and rang the school nurse, asking her to come to his classroom to attend to Gavin.

I glared at the teacher in defiance. I was getting blamed for this! I felt Alice squeeze my side, before disentangling herself from my arm. She gave me a slight push towards Gavin. I took that as a hint, but I ignored it. I stared at the teacher as he put down the phone. 'He started it!' I accused, wincing at how young that made me sound. I felt the teachers irritation spike. 'Way to go, Jasper!' I thought dryly.

I shuffled towards Gavin, my mind buzzing with the injustice of it all. I would get blamed for all of this! I couldn't believe they were going to tell Carlisle. Surely he would understand? What could I have done? Had I just left, they would've followed me!

Telling Carlisle?, how was that fair? I didn't even provoke the stupid fight! I remembered the last time Emmett had acted out in school. Carlisle had been absolutely petrifying.

I knew Carlisle would be far from happy... VERY far from happy... About as far as you can get, really. And that thought terrified me. I wonder if- 'Now Mr. Hale!' I was snapped back into awareness by my teachers impatience. I could tell it would be in my best interests to hurry up.

I could tell he wanted this over with. Well that made two of us. I stood in front of the boy I hate so much and glared at him, wishing him nothing but death. A very painful one at that.

Gavin just leered at me...

'Mr. Hale? I'm waiting.' The teacher snapped. I growled softly and extended my arm. 'Sorry.' I muttered not meaning a word. 'Say it like you mean it!' the teacher snapped, furious with my childish attitude.

I tried again: 'I'm very sorry, you can't throw a punch.' The teacher gasped and I heard Alice groan from behind me. I felt very strong anger coming off the old man and he walked towards me. He stood in front of me and just stared at me. I shifted slightly under his gaze, ashamed of myself.

'What was that Mr. Hale?' He asked in a soft voice. 'N-nothing s-s-sir.' I mumbled, nerves coursing through me. Gavin snickered at my display, but I paid him no mind.

Inside my mind I was silently begging 'Please don't tell Carlisle I was disrespectful, Please don't tell Carlisle I was disrespectful!' I repeated my little chant over and over again, willing it to be true. Alas it was not.

The teacher spoke again: 'Do not think for I minute I will leave out any of this while I speak to your father, Jasper. I strongly suggest that you pull your act together and show some respect.' I mutely nodded my head. 'Verbal answer please, Mr. Hale.'...

'Yessir' I whispered. 'Good' the teacher continued. 'Now hurry up and do ad I asked.' I shuffled forward, feeling Alice's warning and the teachers anger. Gavin was still smirking at my display. 'Girl.' He muttered. I ignored that. I extended my arm towards Gavin, keeping my eyes on the wooden floorboards. 'I am very sorry I fought with you' I muttered, embarrassed.

I heard the arrival of the nurse over the slight ringing in my ears. Gavin grasped my waiting hand, pulling me slightly closer to him. I snapped my eyes upwards and stared him in the face.

'You'd better be' he snarled quietly, 'cause I will not rest until you are begging for forgiveness, you chicken shit.' I stood temporarily stunned. I glanced at the teacher, but he was too busy greeting the school nurse.

'See you around loser, and next time I do, I'll really make you sorry.' His eyes pierced me like needles and his boldly spoken words shocked me.

I raised my eyebrows at him, daring him to try anything but Gavin merely grinned and turned towards the nurse.

The teacher all but pushed me and Alice out of the classroom with the promise that he would make sure I regret my actions... 'Great,' I thought bitterly 'How many more people are going to threaten me today?' I cringed at the thought of Carlisle coming here and Alice smiled sympathetically. 'It was the best outcome.' she explained with a knowing smile. Like that made me feel any better. I was toast. Carlisle did not tolerate trouble at school, accidental or not.

I shook away my disturbing thoughts and allowed Alice to pull me towards the cafeteria to join my siblings for the last ten minutes of our lunch.

**A/n:**

**I will add more chapters, this is merely the opening scene that I needed to cause tension between Jasper and that dick. (Sorry, I like Jasper!) This is my first FanFiction, so I will be ecstatic with any reviews, even any critical ones!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. A Cause for Angst

**Seriously people?! Does no one have anything to say about the first chapter? Do you think I should continue this story? Please talk to me before I go and cry, hiding under my bed ... ;_;**

**Disclaimer:  
****I do not own any of the Twilight saga's characters.-specifically the ones in this chapter..-They are the proud property of Stephenie Meyer.**

_**Visions will be in bold italics.**_

**JPOV**

_The teacher all but pushed me and Alice out of the classroom with the promise that he would make sure I regret my actions... 'Great,' I thought bitterly 'How many more people are going to threaten me today?' I cringed at the thought of Carlisle coming here and Alice smiled sympathetically. 'It was the best outcome,' she explained with a knowing smile. Like that made me feel any better. I was toast. Carlisle did not tolerate trouble at school, accidental or not._

_I shook away my disturbing thoughts and allowed Alice to pull me towards the cafeteria to join my siblings for the last ten minutes of our lunch_.

The corridors were crowded at this point. Students were coming from all directions, pressing into us from all sides. I fought hard to contain the burn in my throat. With very limited time left of their lunch, the students were all desperately trying to cram last minute errands into the allotted time space.

This resulted in the majority of the schools student body to be milling around in the corridors. I usually tried to avoid such busy situations, as it did nothing but test my self control. However, In light of my current situation, the mere thought of blood of any type was enough to make me feel nauseous.

Alice squeezed my hand in a comforting gesture. In the second I looked at her, our eyes met and I was overcome by a wave of love, sympathy and a bit of disappointment. I shuddered slightly as her disappointment mixed with her other loving emotions... it was like poison being added to pure water then being presented to a dehydrated man.

I hated upsetting my wife in any way. She was too innocent. I was unworthy; I was an embarrassment. Threatened by a human? How pathetic was that? What kind of vampire was I? These questions filled my mind, screaming louder and louder at me until I couldn't take it. I had to leave. I needed space.

I began to pull away from Alice, shaking slightly as I did so. She would not let go of my hand. 'Alice-' I began hoarsely. 'No Jasper.' She stated firmly. 'You will not leave me. I won't allow it.' I refused to meet her gaze, shame flaring up inside me. She stopped walking and pulled me to face her, placing her little manicured hand behind my neck to force my head down.

I grudgingly met her insistent eyes. 'What that human said, Jasper, is nothing for you to concern yourself about. You might not be that bothered now, but you will be. When that time comes, if you even think of trying to run, I will_ hunt. you. down._ Got it?' I nodded, too shocked to comment.

What could Gavin say that will upset me so much I'll try to leave my family? I couldn't think of anything. 'As for now,' Alice continued 'Do you really think Carlisle will be impressed if you skived off? I know for a fact he is not happy with you... or he won't be happy with you. I suggest you just behave, my dear.'

That statement struck home.

God, how many times could I screw up in one day? I could have killed that boy! Why did I allow things to get that far? Thinking back, I realized that there was little I could have done to change the outcome. Had I really fought back, he would've had much worse injury than a fractured hand. I couldn't help but grin a little at the picture that filled my mind: Gavin, in a coma, being loaded into an ambulance — strapped to a gurney.

Alice rolled her eyes, as knowledgeable as always. She removed her hand from behind my neck and ran her fingers through my hair. I purred slightly and leaned into her soothing touch. She smiled at me, showing off two rows of absolutely perfect white teeth.

My emotions took a sudden turn as I placed my hands on either side of her hips, pulling her towards me. She fitted against my body perfectly. It was like she was made for me. Her eyes sparked and danced with amusement as a moan of longing escaped my scorched throat.

Much to my displeasure, she pulled away and clutched my larger scarred hand in two of her soft dainty ones. I held on like a drowning man, feeling thoroughly cheated. 'Come on.' She laughed, the delicious sound washed through me, warming my dead heart. I nodded and followed her through the endless sea of staring humans.

Alice tugged harder on my hand and I sped up. She was practically running now. 'Alice, what?—' I began to ask, but I trailed off as my ears perked up in response to my name, coming from somewhere behind me.

'Yeah, I heard Jasper Hale got his ass kicked by Gavin... that's what Amy said.' I stopped dead. 'Who's Amy?' I thought, as uninformed as ever. I continued to listen. 'Amy said, that Harry said, that Bradley saw Jasper run crying to the boys bathroom. Apparently he looked real bad, blood everywhere. Apparently he cried like a girl!' Ok, now I was confused. I turned around, ignoring Alice's pleading whisper of 'No Jazz!'

There was a small crowd of humans, ranging from about sixteen to seventeen. Each one was watching me with a critical eye, obviously looking for the source of the mythical blood. I had dealt with enough shit today. I couldn't deal with this. Not now. One boy stepped forward, I recognized him as one of the boys who had held Alice during the fight. I had paid him no mind before, but now I registered his appearance: he was thin and lanky, but obviously very rich; he was well dressed in designer brands and wore copious amounts of hair gel. I could smell it from here.

A chubby girl with fake blonde hair hung onto his elbow. She was the stereotypical slut, someone Emmett loved ripping the piss out of. Her obvious breast implants strained against her tank top and her mini-skirt was riding up her vast thighs, showing off the curve of her buttocks. She sneered very softly at Alice, her eyes raking across my wife's thin frame. Her sneer became more pronounced.

This angered me. I gave the girl a fierce glare, enjoying it when I heard her heart rate speed up. 'Something wrong?' I asked in a menacing tone. She took a slight step back and positioned her boyfriend in front of her. Alice squeezed my hand in gratitude and I smiled slightly, always happy to help my mate.

There was a moment of awkward silence before the boy finally decided to let his opinion known. Looking me straight in the eyes, he announced to the rest of the group 'Gavin told me his sister had to run in and save him from a beating. If you ask me, a man who can't defend himself without his sister's help is no man at all. What a coward.' This little speech was enough for me to feel a phantom blush creep over my neck. I couldn't bring myself to look at them, and I examined the floor instead.

I hated being called a coward. When I was a human in the army, I was always well liked and respected. People much older than I was looked up to me for an example. I had been everybody's favorite. I was the youngest, but still the most respected. That was quite some feat. Nobody had felt the need to question my bravery.

After my transformation, I had endured much worse pain than any of the other newborns, emotionally and physically. I had survived countless battles and with that brought me admiration and respect from my companions. Maria began to depend upon me more and more. I became second in command and trained the others to fight like professionals. No one would dare to question my bravery.

Even my name would strike fear into our army's dead hearts and just the mention of 'Jasper Whitlock' was enough to make opposing armies think twice about invading us. No one had messed with me... until now that was.

I had gone from being 'Major Whitlock' the youngest, most respected major in the Civil War, to being 'Jasper Whitlock', destroyer of vampire armies in the South, to settling on 'Jasper Hale Cullen,' the apparent 'weak little emo boy' attending high school. Quite a bit of regression, it seems .

I felt Alice tangle her fingers in mine and I looked away from the floor and gazed into her golden orbs. They were slightly darkened, and I knew that was due to the worry pouring off her; she was panicking over how I would handle this.

I was embarrassed over giving her a reason to worry; I already knew that I shouldn't have fought back with Gavin, but what was I supposed to do? I had felt as though he had backed me into a corner. My past just didn't allow myself to submit to anyone without a fight. Alice was an entirely different story.

'Hey, freaks! we're talking to you!' I looked away from Alice's captivating stare and glared at Gavin's friend. I hadn't realized he had spoken. I felt his involuntary flicker of fear before he buried it under some colder emotions. Although this boy was not as sadistic and violent as Gavin, there was no doubt in my mind that he had a cruel personality. 'Do you need me to repeat myself?' He asked sarcastically. I said nothing, watching Alice fidget awkwardly out of the corner of my eye.

The boy walked closer to me and prodded me in the chest. I felt his sudden surprise at the hard texture of it before he, yet again, smothered his true feelings leaving only strong dislike behind. 'I asked you a question.' I acknowledged this with a raise of my eyebrow. The boy flushed, sending fire up my throat as more venom pooled. I could not quite hold back my pained expression.

The boy's girlfriend laughed, a nasal sort of sound that immediately offended my ears. She had stopped glaring at Alice and her dark eyes were shining with mirth as she looked me over. Her emotions showed how excited she was.

She looked me over once more before explaining her boyfriends unheard question in that irritating voice: 'Marcus asked whether you really ran to the boys bathroom crying like a wee girl or not.' The girl laughed again.

Indignation filled my body. No way! It wasn't even possible for vampires to cry for Gods sake! I quickly began to assure them otherwise. 'No, I never!' I spluttered, 'Marcus was there, he saw what happened!'

This caused more laughter to erupt from the group. Marcus stepped forward somewhat smugly. 'Yeah,' he stated 'and I saw you weeping like an old lady when Gavin was done wiping the floor with your skinny ass.' My expression fell as realization hit me like a wrecking ball. 'Ohhh' I thought, 'He was talking about when I _pretended_ to cry!' That thought certainly cleared up some confusion.

In my defense, if I hadn't pretended to cry, Gavin would've grown suspicious about the lack of pain I was experiencing. Absolutely none to be precise. I had forgotten that Marcus and the other unknown boys had been watching that brawl; they had witnessed everything.

'He isn't even denying it!' a girl at the other side of the corridor shrieked. They all fell about laughing. 'I can't win this.' I thought with resignation. Turning away from them I pulled on Alice's arm. 'C'mon Alice.' I muttered. She followed without another word.

The humans taunts followed me up the corridor: 'Awww what a baby!' I gritted my teeth at that one. 'I can't believe that coward actually cried!' I couldn't stop the growl that escaped me. There voices faded slightly as we rounded a corner. Alice squeezed my hand. 'It's all right Jazzy,' she whispered, her voice cracking slightly. For the first time in my life, Alice's words did little to comfort me.

We neared the double swing doors of the cafeteria before Alice suddenly stopped. I turned towards her with a questioning glance but she just shook her head and pulled me in for a hug. I gladly complied and wrapped my arms around her skinny body, gaining comfort from her delicious scent. I buried my face in her fluffy black hair and tried to ignore the judgmental looks we were attracting from the humans.

I stiffened when I heard the disgusted murmurs implying incest. _For FUCKS sake!_

**APOV**

I tightened my hold on my sensitive husband as I felt him stiffen. Today really wasn't a good day for him. I had been shopping with Renesmee this morning for dresses and because my precognition had been put on hold, I had been unable to get a grasp on how my families days would turn out. If I had known what Gavin was going to start, I would have never allowed Jasper to come to school.

What I couldn't understand was why my husband cared so much about what these humans thought of him. He might not realize it himself, but my Jasper took everyones comments about him to heart. He actually cared about stranger's opinions!

I knew that it wasn't just the rude comments that had so deeply disturbed Jasper; it was the fact that in order to keep our family safe, he had had to submit to a human.

I knew that Jasper had struggled to keep himself from snapping the boys neck and I was very grateful to my husband for trying and succeeding in not murdering the boy. That was two of the unpleasant futures gone. I had always taken the role similar to that of an alarm bell in my family.

I could look into the future and stop any ideas before the disastrous consequences could occur. This was why each of my family members was so comfortable in any given situation.

They knew that if the outcome would be bad, I would warn them beforehand, thereby preventing the whole situation. I had not anticipated this though. Not until it was too late.

_**Flashback** _

_I was leaning against the door frame of the small classroom watching as the humans began to pack their things away. My eyes clocked on Jasper who was holding his textbook and giving the large boy next to him a dirty look. I recognized him to be Gavin Moore, the school quarterback._

_ Jasper looked as though he'd like nothing more than to hit Gavin around the head with the very large, heavy book in his hands. I couldn't help but smile. I watched as Jasper's History teacher brushed past me, in a hurry to get to the staff room. He was hoping to talk to the new Biology teacher, Miss Webb... he had developed a liking for the young women. I could see a relationship blooming. I smiled again._

_ Jaspers classmates began to crowd around the doorway, effectively blocking it. I jumped up and waved to Jasper, urging him to hurry up. My heart warming as he smiled at me. How I loved his smile: small, careful and dimpled yet still containing a staggering amount of love. _

_I could no longer see my husband; the mini stampede was too thick. I waited patiently for my number one man. _

_I gasped slightly as I was bombarded by a series of visions. 'What the hell?' I thought in alarm._

**_Jasper walked into the football player. In retaliation Gavin whispered something to Jasper. Jasper punched Gavin in the face and howled with joy as the boys nose shattered beneath his fist, blood now spurting from both his nostrils. Jaspers eyes darkened as he crouched down and bit the teenager, who's friends were screaming and trying to drag Jasper off the boy's corpse. A public news story. Our family were forced to relocate. A visit from the Volturi. Darkness._**

**_BAM!_**

_****__Jasper walked into the football player. _Gavin spat on Jasper, not noticing between his malicious laughter as Jasper crouched into a protective stance. He looked ready to pounce... Jasper and Gavin rolled around on the floor, Gavin's friends were trying to pull Jasper off of him, confused as to why they couldn't. The snap of Gavin's neck echoed around the room as Jasper moved the boy far too harshly. Me, once again assisting him far too late. As we tried to relocate we were confronted by the police. They took Jasper away and he was sentenced to life in prison. The police couldn't understand why he wouldn't eat. Jasper's eyes were dark, he attacked. Prison guards were slaughtered, Jasper had been sporting ruby red irises, the media had a field day and Jasper was visited by the Volturi. There was no more Jasper.

_**BAM!**_

**___Jasper walked into the football player. _Gavin and his friends crowded around Jasper, pelting him with spitballs as they smirked at him. Jasper grew angrier and angrier until he reached his boiling point and snapped, back handing all five of the boys across the face. The loud crack that could be heard as their cheekbones fractured and their pained screams encouraged Jasper as more spit balls emerged from his hair. He went to attack them for a second time but was blocked by me, standing in his way. In a fit of rage, Jasper hit me across the face. I fell to the ground as the force of it knocked me over. Jasper snapped out of it and fell into a depression... he became dead inside. I came home to find that Jasper's wedding ring had been placed on my pillow and that my window was wide open. I never saw him again.**

**_BAM!_**

**___Jasper walked into the football player. _Gavin threatened Jasper, forcing a fight upon him, taunting him. Jasper responded to my warnings and tried to submit to them, but he was struggling. Gavin punched Jasper, fracturing his hand as he did so. Jasper and I were shaking with amusement. Jasper struggled with terrible rage as Gavin insulted me. A fight broke out. Jasper was being taunted in the corridors, depression and embarrassment were dominating his emotions... The future was heavy with unhappiness.**

_I gasped in horror. 'No!' my thoughts screamed. I frantically looked at Jasper... he had already walked into the football player. I wondered what terrible vision would follow and soon become my living nightmare._

**_End Flashback_**

I was overjoyed when my least disastrous vision had began to unwind. I knew my husband well enough to know what he was capable of and although he had a high tolerance for physical pain, thanks to his gift he was an extremely over-sensitive and emotional being.

I was honestly worried about how he was going to handle this. Slivers of visions kept distorting my mind as I saw my mate in various states of distress. A particularly harsh vision of Jasper dry sobbing in a heap on our living room floor entered my mind and I shook my head to help get rid of that disturbing mental picture.

I would have to be strong. I pulled away from Jasper, looking up into his brilliant eyes. He smiled at me, his cute dimples appearing on his cheeks. I wasn't fooled. I knew he was hurting underneath his calm facade. Narrowing my eyes I proceeded to kicking open the hinged cafeteria doors, dragging Jazz behind me.

I spotted my family immediately. They were sat at the back of the room, unconsciously drawing the attention of the small number of children still finishing their lunch. To me, it looked as though Bella and Rosalie were physically restraining Emmett- who appeared to be trying to get out of his seat. Pressure was being applied to both of his muscular shoulders and I expressed my slight amazement at his chairs constant resilience.

Edward was sat on one seat to the left of them, a conflicted expression on his marble face. He sat watching his brother make a scene and crossed his arms. A half angry, half anxious expression was marring his handsome features as he chewed his lower lip. He looked as though he were about to leap into some unknown action.

Bella turned her head and shot him a threatening glare. Edward stilled immediately though we all heard his huff. I caught Bella's eye and smiled warily, wondering what all the fuss was about. Bella gave a small smile and sighed with relief, letting go of Emmett's right shoulder.

The moment she did so, Emmett gently but firmly pushed his wife off of him and stood up, turning towards the door with a furious expression on his boyish face. When he saw Jasper and I standing by the door watching him, the fury melted of his face to be replaced by what Bella and I called 'Overprotective Big Brother Mode.'

He walked over to us, oblivious to the stares of the other students and enveloped me and Jasper in one big bear hug, lifting us both right off the ground. I giggled at my brother's childish display.

I felt Jasper feelings of embarrassment and love wash over me. Emmett did too. Our eyes met and I saw concern shining as brightly in his as I was sure it was in mine. It was always a bad sign when Jasper was projecting. This meant that he was becoming stressed and wasn't paying close enough attention. It was rare this happened; he was worse than I had thought.

Emmett set us both down and literally dragged Jasper to our table, me following close behind them. Jasper took his seat beside Edward and I sat on my husband's lap, closing my eyes as his warm arms snaked around my body, he pulled me closer.. Rosalie reached across and patted my knee in a comforting gesture, her hand lingering slightly as she looked at us with worried eyes.

Emmett threw an angry expression at both Rosalie and Bella before glancing at Jasper. 'We heard what they said.' he stated softly and Jasper said nothing, focusing on his shoes. Emmett felt the need to explain further. 'I tried to come help, Jazz, really I did but there were certain problems preventing me from doing so.' He glared at the girls again. Their expressions twitched slightly.

Jasper looked up just as Rosalie opened her mouth to retort. 'I didn't need any help,' he began stubbornly 'I was fine by myself! They're just human children! I could have handled it by myself.' Emmett just gave him the look that plainly said: 'you can't lie to us'. 'That's not what Edward said' he stated quietly. Jasper's expression soured, his face darkening rapidly.

I was tipped forward as Jasper stood up and I gracefully slid off his knees. Everyone was watching my husband now. Jasper closed the distance between Edward and himself and hissed at him, a picture of fury. 'Stay outta ma head!' I felt a powerful wave of rage and embarrassment wash over me and I wanted nothing more than to destroy the wall and hide underneath the table, all at once. Jasper's clenched fists were shaking in his anger and his eyes were closed. I felt the feelings drain from my system as Jasper concentrated.

'Well done, darling.' I muttered. His shoulders hunched as he looked at Edward still sitting at the table, Bella hovering protectively around him, once again. 'I'm sorry Edward' Jasper whispered, before collapsing back into his chair. Edward smiled at Bella reassuringly before acknowledging what Jasper had said. 'It's alright Jazz, I shouldn't have been snooping.' Jasper numbly shook his head, disregarding everything his brother had said.

'No. I shouldn't have hissed at you. That was wrong.' Sigh. Everything was so black and white with my husband. Edward nodded slowly, realizing he was fighting a loosing battle. Bella spoke up, always first to defend Eddie. 'Edward only listened to the confrontation you had in the classroom. I extended my shield after that to give you some privacy... We all heard what was said though.' She trailed off thoughtfully, an expression I could see annoyed her husband.

Rosalie nodded at us before explaining. 'When Em and Edward heard the things they were saying about you, Jazz' She stared at him with wide eyes. 'They were both furious. Emmett had thought it was funny at first...' Jasper shot Emmett an evil look and Emmett just responded with a slightly apologetic one.

Rosalie ignored this exchange and carried on speaking. 'But then even Emmy agreed it had gone too far. Edward's anger was a bit more contained than Emmett's was.' She threw a reproachful glare at her husband before continuing.

'But they were both quite angry. I figured you'd want time to sort this by yourself, so I told them to stay.' Rosalie trailed off and turned to Bella expectantly. Bella took off the story from there.

'When we heard them say that to Alice' Bella shuddered slightly and I noticed the others stiffen. Jasper snarled quietly, his vice grip tightening. I snuggled into him. 'Emmett and Edward just lost it. Rosalie was too angry and stunned to move and Emmett was already heading towards the door.

I had to run in front of him and continuously block his path. Eventually he just shoved me out of the way, angering Edward who had been watching us.' Bella threw her mate an exasperated expression. 'Edward snarled at him and they distracted each other, with a glaring and growling contest, long enough for Rose and I to drag Em back. I begged Edward to come sit down and he eventually complied. We thought our presence would only make things worse...'

She stopped speaking, suddenly unsure of herself as Jasper turned his gaze upon her. I gave Jasper a look and he softened his glare. Bella immediately relaxed and I noticed Jasper's manipulation at work. Rosalie glared at Jasper before allowing him to effect her.

One by one my siblings sat back in their seats with lazy smiles on their faces, staring at us or at each other. I felt Jasper's calming wave press against me and I allowed it to soothe my worries. Content at just being happy for awhile...

My family and I had sat at our table for a few minutes longer, relaxing under Jasper's influence, when the heavy double doors swung open. Gavin Moore stalked into the room, he was unaware of our presence for the time being. His hand was heavily bandaged and Emmett noticed this and laughed. The sound rung out across the lunch hall.

Gavin looked up out of curiosity and his eyes immediately found Emmett. A slow smirk spread over his face as he scanned our table. His eyes fixed on Jasper and I as we sat together.

Edward quietly snarled in outrage at his thoughts. My family members watched him with hate present in their eyes as Gavin purchased his lunch and walked slowly towards us.

Rosalie was busy keeping Emmett in his seat. Bella hissed at them to shut up and they both quietened down. Jasper stood up and faced Gavin as he neared us, pushing me protectively behind his body. My siblings watched with narrowed eyes.

'Someone has a lot of nerve. If I were you, I wouldn't dare to show my face.' Gavin called. The remaining students turned around in their chairs for a better view. Jasper just sneered at him. 'I have a lot of nerve.' He commented and he bared his teeth in anger.

I knew my husbands patience was wearing thin. Gavin sported his notorious smirk and stepped closer to us. Emmett growled but Gavin just ignored him, still staring down at my husband.

'Funny that' he said 'especially since earlier today you wept like a little princess who fell over in her heels.' Jasper stiffened as a few of the onlookers giggled. Edward stood up and glared at Gavin, having to crane back his neck a little due to the five inch height difference. I couldn't help but smile at that. Edward glared at me. So did Gavin. The boy gave a cold smile as he looked down on my 'little brother.'

Edward furiously opened his mouth but Gavin interrupted him. 'You got something to say, you gay-ass fairy?' he asked viciously. Edward stood completely still, stunned into silence by the human's audacity. 'That's what I thought.' Gavin sneered, he placed both hands on Edward's chest and shoved him.

Caught unaware Edward stumbled backwards into Emmett who stood with his arms crossed, a furious expression distorting his face. Emmett caught Edward in his large hands and glared at Gavin, protectively holding onto his smaller brother.

Jasper was furious. He stalked up to the boy and snarled in his face, anger was radiating from him and he was unintentionally feeding Gavin back his own rage. I could see as Jasper tried to battle with the urge to kill him: He was clearly loosing. My husband's body began to shake under the stress and effort of keeping himself together; he looked like he was going to explode.

I saw Edward swiftly reach out and drag Bella out of the danger zone and I watched as Emmett released Edward and wrapped his arms around my Jasper instead, pinning his arms to his sides. Jasper began to struggle against Emmett, his eyes were wide with rage.

He was way past the point of reasoned discussion. Emmett began to pant and huff with the exhausting effort of keeping a hold on Jasper, who was kicking and flailing like a mad man.

The high school students watched as if mesmerized as I hurried around my struggling family members and place myself between them and Gavin, who was watching with an evident air of amusement. I turned my back on him with disgust and placed my hands on either side of his taunt jaw, staring into the depths of his icy black eyes.

I began murmuring soothing words of comfort to my husband, all the while trying to block out Emmett's profanities and Gavin's laughter. 'Rose! Get rid of him!' I said in a strained voice, my words were spoken far too rapidly for the humans to understand.

From the corner of my eye I saw Rosalie stand up and bodily drag Gavin from the room. She was never one for subtlety. I turned my attention back to Jasper, watching as the wild deranged look slowly left his eyes. He looked drained. 'Damn Jazzman...,' Emmett panted exhaustively, he released Jasper with a mock punch to his shoulder and collapsed into his chair, whistling lowly.

Rosalie returned and absentmindedly hugged Emmett's upper body, eyes still fixed on Jasper. In fact, everyone was still looking at Jasper. I wrenched my eyes away from him and give the watching humans a fierce vampire glare. They hastily looked away and exited the cafeteria, leaving us alone. Jasper took hold of my hand and squeezed it, showing his appreciation before he sat back down, once again pulling me on top of him.

No one said anything. Edward cleared his throat, still embarrassed over Gavin's comment. 'Well' he announced, somewhat meekly 'Bella and I are off to class... see you all later.' He took Bella's hand and together they left the cafeteria, pausing only to rest his hand on Jazz's shoulder as they passed.

I hopped of Jasper lap and pulled him to his feet, my remaining family members watching curiously as I did so. 'See you guys later, Jazz and I are going to class.' Rosalie nodded whilst Emmett pouted, I smiled at him.

I began to drag Jasper to the door, his leisurely pace started to annoy me. He pulled up short and placed a finger under my chin, applying pressure to lift my head up. Our eyes met. 'What's the matter sweetheart?' he asked in a worried tone. I smirked, momentarily surprising him. 'You walk far too slowly, _human_' I taunted.

His eyes turned mischievous and he grinned, flashing his teeth at me. I gave a small shriek as he scooped me up into his strong arms and kissed me, pleasure flooding my body. I broke away and winked at him, delighted to see his crestfallen face.

I skipped away from him and kicked open the cafeteria's back door, deliberately not going out of the main door. Who actually cared about school anyway? I no longer cared about what Carlisle would think. I needed time with my Jazzman.

I heard the door snap shut behind me and I ran at full speed to hide behind one of the bins. I heard Jasper exit the school and heard his breathing stop as he tracked me. Staying in the shadows I crouched down, silently awaiting my man to come and find me.

Taking one of my earlier visions into account, I know that when Jazzy finds me, he will carry me deep into the woods where we will engage in many amorous activities...

Hmm. Who really needs school?


	3. Unsolved Problems

**Hello people! Can I just express my gratitude to those who have favored this story? Without you guys, I would not have continued this story... This chapter is dedicated to 'MistSpade', 'Demeterfan' and 'psychovampirefreak'... You guys made me so happy! Another shout out to 'Team Alice and Jasper' for your lovely review, and a big thank you to the user who gave me some constructive criticism- I tried to take that into account with this one!  
Thanks for the support guys!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight saga or any of its characters. They are the proud property of Stephenie Meyer.**

_I heard the door snap shut behind me and I ran at full speed to hide behind one of the bins. I heard Jasper exit the school and heard his breathing stop as he tracked me. Staying in the shadows I crouched down, silently awaiting my man to come and find me._

_Taking one of my earlier visions into account, I know that when Jazzy finds me, he will carry me deep into the woods where we will engage in many amorous activities..._

_Hmm. Who really needs school?_

**CPOV**

'No Peterson, focus. He's in for a tonsillectomy, NOT a liver transplant!' I sighed in irritation as I pinched the bridge of my nose. These young, inexperienced doctors really grated on my nerves. They could be so obtuse at times! The heavily sedated man laying on the bed between us was watching our disagreement with slightly clouded eyes.

'Every thing is going to be alright, sir.' I assured him respectfully, glaring at Peterson. He glared right back at me, challenging me to an argument. I rolled my eyes at him, watching with amusement as he flushed, his face was screwed up with anger and I noticed how he had balled his hands up into tight fists. 'Not now!' I thought in exasperation. I decided to take our argument outside.

'Nurse Hudson?' I called. She popped her head around the door immediately, the same hopeful expression she wore whenever I spoke to her was lighting up her pudgy face. 'Yes Dr. Cullen?' She asked breathlessly.

'Could you perhaps take over dosage control? I need to have a quiet word with Peterson.' I responded smoothly. 'Why of course Doctor.' She hobbled into the room, throwing an evil glare at Peterson as she did so. I couldn't help but smile at that.

If I hadn't known the real reason behind her over protectiveness, I would have assumed that she was adopting the innocent role of a mother hen. As it was, Edward had informed me of the kind old lady's sexual intentions towards my forever young, fit and and irrevocably beautiful body. That memory succeeded in making me shudder every time.

I jerked my head at the scowling student, gesturing towards the main swing doors. Peterson huffed before slamming down his equipment and stalking out of the ward, the doors banging against the walls with a loud bang as he pounded through them. I raised my eyebrows and prayed for a little leeway in his probable upcoming hissy fit.

Nurse Hudson grinned at me, showing all of her fake teeth. 'Your generation has little respect for anyone, don't be too hard on him, you're both just kids and I'm sure that you get that way as well, no matter how many teenagers you have adopted.' She stated jokingly. I just rolled my eyes at her before turning around and making my way towards the battered doors.

I stopped short when I felt a slight pressure on, and heard a light 'thwack' emitting from my behind. 'She didn't!' I thought horrified. Whirling around I stood with my arms crossed and glared at her incredulously. She blushed slightly, looking up at me with eyes alive with excitement and heavy breathing. Yikes. She did.

'Is there a problem, Dr. Cullen?' She asked, far too sweetly to be legitimately confused. I narrowed my eyes, watching as she flustered around and then continued with the aiding my patient.

'I do not approve of inappropriate gestures in the hospital. Bear in mind, Nurse Hudson, that I have a beautiful wife that I am happily married to and six wonderful children. I am already taken and it is the height of disrespect to disregard that.'

Nurse Hudson smirked slightly, her fat fingers still busy attending to the patient. 'I'll bare that in mind doctor.' I nodded at her and, for the second time, made my way towards the door. With my advanced vampire hearing I easily heard the quiet whispered little 'But I'll not hesitate to do it again.' coming from behind me.

Ignoring her, I proceeded to step out into the bustling corridors, keeping to the sides to avoid all of the other patients, nurses and doctors. I could not see Peterson anywhere in this chaos and with eyes as perfect as mine, that wasn't a good thing. 'Where was the boy? Had he ran from me?'

I couldn't help but growl at that thought; my father had not tolerated it when I had ran from him and I did not tolerate it when my children ran from me. It was a form of severe disrespect and uncalled for distrust. I spotted one of closer friends in this hospital, Doctor Harris McCarthy. I hurried over to him, weaving my way through the passing gurneys with graceful movements.

'Ah Carlisle!' the old doctor exclaimed in a Scottish drawl when he saw me gliding smoothly towards him. 'How can I be of assistance, my boy?' I smiled at him in greeting.

Harris McCarthy was a very fatherly man who looked upon me as one would a very cute and intelligent child... Just like how our family viewed little Renesmee. I didn't entirely mind, as it was a relief to find a kind, caring man in a sea of jealous and spiteful doctors.

'I was just wondering if you had by any chance caught a glimpse of Peterson? I had sent him to wait outside our patient's ward, but he seems to have gone on a walkabout.' I raised my eyebrows to empathize my exasperation.

Dr. McCarthy smiled again, thoroughly amused with the entire situation. 'Well, I'm glad someone is.' I thought bitterly.

Catching sight of my annoyance, Dr. McCarthy was quick relaxed his cheek muscles before he responded. 'I believe I saw Peterson march out through the main doors. He looked most aggravated, I was going to stop and see to him but I was afraid he'd punch me if I tried!'

Hmm. 'Had I really angered him that much? Was his pride really that important?' I pondered, confused by his apparent rage. 'I should go talk to him' I thought aloud. 'To try and calm him down.' Dr. McCarthy pierced me with stern, fatherly eyes.

'Don't you go and pick a fight with that boy. I know what you kids are like, fighting over girls, motorbikes, music and what not.' he warned me in a heavily patronizing tone.

I tried my best to look affronted, although inside, I was laughing. I had always found it funny when humans tried to parent me. It was such a dramatic change from always being looked up to and respected as a coven leader and father.

'Do not worry Harris, I assure you that never in my life have I been interested in motorcycles or fought over women and music. My heart lies with my darling Esme and the relaxing compositions of my son... and you know how much I adore my Mercedes.' I winked mischievously at him, flashing him a smile. He smirked before reaching over and ruffling my fine blonde hair.

'I forgot what an oddball you are Carlisle, I apologize for any unjustified accusations.' He laughed. I laughed with him, once again glad to be so close to this man. It would be a shame when he passed. 'Consider yourself forgiven, old man. Do not count on so much generosity should there be a next time.' I teased.

Harris roared with laughter at my cheek. 'That's some lip you have there, squirt! I'd better go, I'm needed in theatre. Farewell, you little whelp!' Dr. McCarthy laughed again after his joyous goodbye and disappeared into the crowd, blending in almost perfectly with the seemingly hundreds of white lab coats, his bright ginger hair being the only thing distinguishable of his Scottish heritage.

I stood there for a minute, wondering how best to tackle this situation. Peterson was a stubborn young man who had a head as thick as a brick wall. If he didn't like something, he would waste no time in correcting it to match his wishes. I decided that the best way to come about this would be to make him think that he was in control. That wasn't so hard, was it?

I passed through the hospital's main doors and came to a stop on the cracked front steps. I narrowed my eyes and swiftly scanned the surrounding car park and tree line, sniffing the air as I did so... There! The wind had blown in my direction, sweeping leaves across the parking lot and carrying the unmistakable tobacco tinged scent of my student doctor.

I hurried over to the towering green treeline and allowed it to swallow me up, briefly pausing to enjoy the dim, tinted light. I followed the smell to find and rebuke it's origin. It was as easy to follow as a bright red painted line consisting of only arrows.

I had arrived at my destination in practically no time at all. I watched silently from under the dark green canopy of leaves as Peterson sucked in a long drag from one of those foul cigarettes that humans are so fond of purchasing.

Why would you buy, and use, something that would ultimately kill you? It made no sense to me... but then again, I was a vampire and had never felt the appeal towards any sort of drug... other than human blood. I was pulled out of my musings as a toxic cloud of nicotine was blown my way, effectively burning my nose and mouth as it wafted across my face. Eugh. Disgusting.

I decided to revel myself, bored of watching Peterson mutter about how unfair everything and everyone is. Fruitlessly attempting to fan away the intoxicated air I stepped from my place of hiding, landing directly in the pivot point of the young man's field of vision. I watched with disguised amusement as Peterson's body jerked in surprise, causing him to drop his cigarette, and as a small shriek escaped his cracked lips. 'Carlisle!' he yelped with fright and irritation.

Solely due to habit, I immediately responded with a light 'Dr. Cullen, if you would be so kind.' As soon as the words escaped my lips I mentally face palmed.

'Great going Carlisle, so much for him believing that he is in control instead of you!' I admonished myself crossly. My simple statement had had a big effect on the junior doctor, who was now dark red in the face. 'Why is he so angry?' I wondered. My question was answered almost immediately; I braced myself against the scathing words that were sure to follow like knives. Sure enough...

'Oh, I apologize _Dr. Cullen.'_ he hissed sarcastically._ 'My god, _will anything _ever_ be good enough for you? You prance about the hospital like the fucking_ queen of England_, expecting everyone else to worship you!' Peterson's eyes were wide and he was panting and spitting like a human who had just completed a marathon.

His resemblance to a murderer was uncanny; I know knew exactly what Dr. McCarthy was commenting about earlier. 'Take deep breaths.' I instructed.

He ignored me and continued on with his much needed catharsis. 'And when they fail to see your oh-so-perfect-self, you just have to jump in and correct them, don't you? It's arrogant pricks like you that make me _sick_.'

He paused to draw breath and I could not help but he astounded at all his false accusations. I stood my ground and watched as he began his onslaught once more. I tried to control my rising frustration as I failed to get a word in edge ways.

I allowed myself to listen to snippets of what he was saying. 'I mess up_ ONE FUCKING TIME_ Carlisle and you immediately get all up in my face.'...'I'd been battling the urge to punch you!'...'So smug!'... 'Just so irritating'...'Only a few years older than me'... 'What the hell is your problem?' He abruptly stopped talking, his breath coming in uneasy gasps, showing off his yellowed teeth as his chest heaved. I grew slightly alarmed, the doctor in me wondering if he were able to obtain enough oxygen.

Taking everything into consideration, I wasn't very surprised by this angry outburst; I knew it had to happen eventually. I knew Peterson wasn't normally one to hold back emotion, especially anger, and it had been purely out of greed for the his future career as a doctor that he had managed to keep his mouth shut.

Yes, it was true that I had been calling him up on everything he did wrong, but he was a _student doctor_ for pity sake! How was he supposed to learn if I didn't fix his many, many errors?

I had been forced to stop myself from blurting out the fact that I didn't 'prance' either, I was a vampire, and whether I liked it or not, my every move was inhumanly graceful... I didn't think that Peterson would react very well to that little slither of information, so I reluctantly held my tongue, allowing that insult to pass without a comment.

The furious young man was still huffing and puffing in front of me, avoiding eye contact and viciously glaring at the muddy ground; he reminded me of Edward when he got into trouble or when he became exceptionally angry... What a temper these two boys both had. I decided to intervene before Peterson caught enough breath and energy to start verbally assaulting me with his tirade for a third time.

'Peterson' I began in a forced quiet, repentant tone. 'I am truly sorry that you feel that way. It was never my intent to demean you, nor will it ever be. I was merely trying to help you learn in the hope that you will go on to become a great doctor someday.' 'That's right Carlisle, keep sucking up.' I thought savagely.

'I have noticed how beneficial working with me has been for you... you really are vastly improving; I have never been more proud of any other student doctor's progress than I am of yours.' My little speech was so sugary I could almost taste it; I was actually quite impressed with it. Peterson however, was not.

'I DON'T WANT YOUR APPROVAL!' he roared, advancing on me. I took a step back, not very keen to encourage a fight. 'Stop.' I ordered, using the same fatherly tone I used for my wayward children. I tried to remind myself that this was a colleague, not Emmett, Jasper or Edward. No matter how close the physical age difference was.

Taking deep breaths of the spoiled, smoky air, I tried to forcibly calm myself. The trees swayed in unison as the wind ran through them, clearing both the toxic air and my muddled head. Peterson looked at me with incredulous eyes. 'Sorry_ dad_.' he commented sarcastically. What was with this boy and sarcasm?

I bit back a furious retort and tried to think with clarity. A few seconds passed. 'Peterson, I-,' I tried to reason with the young man yet again but was rudely cut off as he extended his middle digit and turned it to face me with a childish snort.

I saw Peterson's eyes grow wide with alarm as my expression darkened. That was out of line. I was absolutely furious. I could see that Peterson regretted his display but it did not calm me down. I had, as today's humans said, reached the end of my tether. I could feel my inner father clawing to the surface.

'Right.' I stated, ready to dish out the largest parental tongue lashing on respect he has probably ever had to, and probably ever will, endure. I was about to begin my angry rantings when the annoyingly shrill beeping of my phone sounded, alerting me to a call. I held my index finger up at Peterson, warning him to stay put before I turned around and answered my mobile in a slightly calmer tone.

'Hello, Dr. Cullen speaking...' I began. I was cut off by the local high school's receptionist's hurried greeting. I warily waited for more information, all previous fury forgotten as I anxiously waited for the story that might force us to relocate. What I heard however, wasn't what I had expected at all.

'He did _what_?!' I furiously exploded down the phone. I noticed Peterson flinch from the corner of my eye and I tried to mask my rage with a calm mask. Judging by his expression, I failed miserably.

'Please Dr, allow me to finish.' The timid woman requested. 'Of course.' I granted apologetically, breathing as heavily as Peterson had when he was feeling the effects of smoking. As I listened to the phone call, I grew more livid with each passing word. By the end of the conversation, I was absolutely seething.

Jasper, _my Jasper_ it seems, had been bullying a human child! What in God's name could have possessed the boy to act this way? Had I heard the women right when she explained to me that Jasper had actually fractured the child's hand?! For God's sake! So much for remaining inconspicuous, my son's actions had just resulted in me being called into the principal office like some naughty little boy caught stealing cookies!

'Ok, Carlisle, breathe.' I mentally chanted over and over again. 'There must have been some sort of motivation, some sort of back story, behind Jasper's appalling behavior. You must hear him out before you jump to any anger ridden conclusions!'

I kept telling myself this but the fact of the matter is, I do not and have not, EVER, tolerated my children acting out in school. They are all perfectly aware of this... Especially after what I had to do to Emmett to assist in reining him in. I had hoped that I would never have to be that harsh with any of my children again. I had even made my brood of eternal teenagers swear to me that they would never draw attention to themselves in such a childish manner. It was as embarrassing as it was disappointing. It seems that my little solider boy had decided to test me.

I turned around, still in a black anger, all attempts at calming my physical appearance gone. I saw as Peterson paled and began sweating as he saw my rage filled features, but for once, I didn't care about what the human's were thinking. I marched right past him, ignoring it when he stumbled over the tree roots in his haste to get away from me. I made my way back through the winding trees, retracing my path from earlier. I did not even notice the soothing light this time; I was much to angry.

I marched up the paved front slabs of the hospital and stalked through the front doors, entering the main office. I located the little black employee tracking book and signed out for the rest of the day in a rushed scrawl, mentally preparing myself to go and confront my soon-to-be very sorry little soldier boy.

Jasper had better pray to God that when I get my hands on him I can fully sympathize with the expected reasoning behind his dreadful actions, if not... Well let's just say I'll make him regret the moment he even considered to defy my rules. I ignored all my co-workers as they attempted to make small talk; now was really not the time. I exited the building and walked with a new found purpose across the tarmac. I would hear my child out, that much I could do to help him, but if I didn't like or agree with what I was hearing... I shook my head as I slid into my sleek black Mercedes, setting off on the short journey to my children's high school.

I caught a sudden picture in my mind of the first time I met Jasper. I had noted how dangerous he had seemed and I had been cautious as I had wondered how much chaos he was capable of creating, especially when you factored in his ability to manipulate emotions.

Of course, I soon realised that there was no need for my caution because Jazz never caused me nor Esme any trouble, not like my big bear son took pride in himself for. Until very recently that was. My voice rang out and loud in the eerily quiet car:

'Brace yourself, Jasper Hale Cullen, because you and I are in for one very bumpy ride.'

* * *

** JPOV**

I felt as though I was in heaven, and after the stress of today, that is exactly where my brain deserved to be. My mind was set in a blissful relaxation as I watched Alice snuggling up against me, our naked bodies fitting together like two matching jigsaw pieces. Her spiky head was positioned in the crook under my neck and I rested my chin on it, just reveling in her scent and close proximity.

Even after all these years I still could not believe my good fortune. I was the luckiest man alive... figuratively speaking of course. Alice truly was irreplaceable; she had saved me from my unforgivable past and had found the determination to try and help change me back from the war-torn soldier I was, to the innocent boy I had been.

She had known exactly how to best approach, speak to and joke with me, all out of pure instinct. She had known that at first, I would need space and she had selflessly respected that need. She knew when I was feeling ready for more intimate contact and she had known when I was ready to share the horrific factors that piggybacked with my past. She has always been able to read me like an open book.

A more recent example would have been a few hours ago. She had known exactly what I would have needed after today's events had unfolded and she had certainly not hesitated in giving it to me, quite the opposite actually. Alice's tinkling voice interrupted my awed thoughts. 'Would you like to come shopping with me later? I have seen a few shirts that would look so adorable on you!'

I vehemently denied her fond question. 'No! Why don't you ask Rosalie to go with you? Or better yet, Emmett!' I grinned as that image flooded every corner of my mind. Alice, however did not. Instead, she stood up and danced away from my hold in an affronted manner, making her way towards her carefully discarded clothes pile.

'Sorry sweetie!' I said hurriedly, wanting nothing more than to have her back in my arms; it felt strangely incomplete without her. Alice gave me a sly smile and began to replace the clothing over her mouth watering body. I lay back with a slight huff, once again giving in to my wife. 'Fine' I moaned, 'I'll go shopping with you!' I watched with resignation as Alice's face lit up in happiness. She skipped back over to me and we engaged each other in a passionate kiss for several minutes, our tongues relentlessly fighting for dominance in a smooth dance, each of us unconsciously emitting a constant purr of longing.

When Alice had once again pulled away to continue getting dressed, I felt as though nothing could dampen my spirits, not even the dreaded upcoming meeting with Carlisle in the principals office.

The peaceful noises of the woodland creatures floated into my ears and I let out a satisfied sigh as I relaxed into the thick moss, content to just lie here and watch the little creatures go about their meager activities. On the subject of little creatures, my sweet Alice kept throwing cute little glances in my direction, only to look away again as soon as she saw my easy smile.

After a few rounds of this I finally spoke up: 'Alice, baby, is something the matter?' She just shook her head, her fluffy hair waving at me from all directions. Oh, how I loved my tiny wife! 'Nothing's wrong Jazzy, I just have a strange feeling...' She trailed off with another shake of her head, sending waves of worry cascading over me.

I stood up impossibly fast and pulled her to my bare chest, reminiscing in her warmth. 'Do not worry so, my little darling.' I whispered seductively.

Alice giggled, obviously not in the mood anymore. Darn. She pulled away from me and skipped over to my pile of carelessly discarded clothing. 'Here!' she laughed, before throwing my Spiderman boxer shorts and muddy pants at me.

I caught them easily and swiftly slipped them on over the lower half of my marble body. 'Done.' I murmured when I had finished buckling up the belt that was attached to the loops of my jeans. I swooped down in a somewhat pathetic attempt to kiss her again.

I allowed my face to fall into a mock devastated expression as she gracefully leaped away from me. 'Alice...' I whined pitifully, making sure that I looked as pathetic as possible. 'Oh, alright!' She sang with exaggerated exasperation.

She placed her manicured hands on my shoulders to steady herself and leaned up on the tips of her toes to quickly peck me on the cheek. Well... It was better than nothing.

'You're a right minx!' I laughed, pulling my crumpled T-shirt on over my head. She stuck her sharp little tongue out and waggled it at me. I bathed in her happy emotions, noticing almost instantly when they became alert and serious.

To an empath such as myself, all emotions have a different flavor. No two feelings are the same in any given person and everyone has a completely different set of emotions, each with their own distinct feel to them. That meant that all emotions were unique and it's was the job of the empath to interpret them correctly. With over seven billion people on the planet, each equipped with numerous emotions, this was a tedious task.

Thankfully, I was so used to Alice's set of emotions that I could interpret them as easily as I could my own, sometimes even better. I could tell by the specific 'flavor' of her current feelings that my mate had been pulled into another vision. I waited patiently for her to come back to me, wondering how long it would be. After a few minutes I began to get worried. 'What could she be witnessing?' I pondered anxiously.

Another few minutes passed and I found that I was pacing back and forth in front on my wife, resisting the impulse to snap my long fingers in her blank face.

Alice blinked with a sharp gasp. I looked at her through studious eyes and noted that she looked paler than before. Her eyes were wide with some hidden emotion that she was deliberately keeping from me and her mouth was set in a delicate 'o' shape. 'Alice?' I asked tentatively, worried about what she could have seen that had brought out this reaction.

The sound of my voice seemed to stir something from deep inside her. Alice's face took on a look of pure horror and such fierce rage that I found myself wanting to take a quick step back. As it was, I just closed the distance between us until our bodies were almost pressed against one another. 'Alice?' I asked again, with more urgent confidence this time.

She looked at me with realization, as though only fully noticing that I was there. Her hand moved forward and snaked itself around my wrist, locking in a inescapable vice grip. I opened my mouth to speak again, only to stop and snap it shut as my little wife suddenly took of towards the school with everything she had, effectively dragging me behind her.

After I had received the foul sensation of soil residing in my mouth, I had spat out the offending muck and scrambled onto my feet, clumsily trying to keep up with my furious little spitfire. 'Alice!' I shouted over the whirl of the wind. 'Talk to me baby. What did you see?!'

Alice's black hair was pressed against her baby-sized head as we ran and she met my eyes with a frantic, slightly sympathetic, look. The powerful wind resistance shoved against us and distorted her reply but with my hearing, I still heard her quite easily. 'It's that ass whole, Gavin!' she screamed in a rush. I growled in a fury as the memories of the past day hit me with full force.

'What could he have done now? Had he targeted one of my younger siblings?' I thought furiously. I knew for a fact that the others wouldn't care about his insistent teasing's as much as I did, but it still angered me to think of some human deliberately trying to upset them. I would destroy anyone who dared to try.

Alice increased the pressure over her hold on my wrist and I met her gaze again. 'He hasn't done anything to them.' She assured me. I let out a sigh of relief, my brotherly panic over. I looked at my wife in a questioning manner and she immediately responded with a hurried continuation of her explanation. 'Gavin complained to the school that you were bullying him.'

I hissed in sudden furious outrage but allowed my wife to continue. 'As a result, the school phoned Carlisle and called him in for an earlier meeting... which takes place in three minutes!' Sudden fear gripped me as though a cold hand was pressing down on my chest. 'Is that what you saw?' I questioned.

Alice shook her head, nervously biting her lip. The silence had felt like a wet blanket had just been placed on top of us. 'Alice!' I demanded when I couldn't handle it any longer. 'Please explain to me!' Her eyes locked on mine and I felt her surprising lack of emotion. Her face was void of all feeling as she replied in a dead tone: 'No.' She stated. 'I saw the consequences of what would happen if we didn't get there on time.' Sneaking a quick glimpse at my watch, I was devastated to discover that we were already too late.

**A/n:**

**There will be much more action in the next chapter before we start to really explore my original story plan.**

**Please review and tell me what you all think of my story so far. I am new at writing FanFiction and it would be an epic help! Is there any specifc factor that you'd like me to add or any variable you'd like me to change? Can you understand my style of writing? Am I using too much description? If you don't tell me I can't fix it!**


	4. Arising Issues

**Hey Guys! Thanks again for all your kind reviews, it really brightens my day to read them. Without your encouragement, I would have lost the incentive to continue this story. You guys have given me the motivation I needed. THANK YOU! **

_**To the anonymous guest reviewer who goes by the name 'DanishGirl,' Thank you SO much for your comments, it really is nice to base my work around what you have to say... your right! I am not going to give too much away now, but each of the characters are going to explain why they didn't help Jasper when he was being confronted by Gavin. There is a reason for everything I've said, included and implied so far and, for future references, nothing I write will be random. I have a plan! MWAHAHA! *evil Aro smile***_

**Anyways, I will try my best to update regularly, but my teachers are practically suffocating me with all their tedious homework activities. I mean, I really don't care that - and I quote - 'It'll help us with our upcoming Nat 5's.' ... I DON'T SIT THEM FOR ANOTHER TWO YEARS PEOPLE! My God! This has been a really stressful week for me, mostly due to the group of pricks in my year group that seem to find a sadistic pleasure in upsetting me and my friends. Sigh. I'm gonna stop rambling now and if I'm too cruel with the characters, it's because I'm venting my frustration towards those asshole's in my school in a less destructive, fictional manner. Anyhoo, ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters. They are the proud property of Stephenie Meyer.**

**This chapter contains violence e.g Carlisle backhanding Jasper. In my stories, although still loving and fatherly, Carlisle is a bit more like his father.**

_I hissed in sudden furious outrage but allowed my wife to continue. 'As a result, the school phoned Carlisle and called him in for an earlier meeting... which takes place in three minutes!' Sudden fear gripped me as though a cold hand was pressing down on my chest. 'Is that what you saw?' I questioned._

_Alice shook her head, nervously biting her lip. The silence had felt like a wet blanket had just been placed on top of us. 'Alice!' I demanded when I couldn't handle it any longer. 'Please explain to me!' Her eyes locked on mine and I felt her surprising lack of emotion. Her face was void of all feeling as she replied in a dead tone: 'No.' She stated. 'I saw the consequences of what would happen if we didn't get there on time.' Sneaking a quick glimpse at my watch, I was devastated to discover that we were already too late._

**CPOV**

My black- as- night Mercedes glided into the little community high school's parking lot without a sound. I selected a fine spot for parking, a little away from the rugged trucks of the relentless teenage drivers that occupied this town and constantly filled up my emergency room. I turned off my engine and sat back in the soft leather upholstery of my seat, forcing myself to calm down. It would not do to confront my empathic boy in a state of rage... It would terrify him.

Jasper's sensitivity was a constant problem in the Cullen household: the slightest rebuke would cause a relentless mixture of shame and embarrassment to poison all inhabitants unfortunate enough to witness it. My baby Soldier Boy would more-often-than-not befall the horrors of Emmett and Edward's devious ploys, intent on reducing their blonde brother into a nervous wreck of a man which I knew, nearly always succeeded.

If I ever came across this I would quickly correct it with a single look at my cruel boisterous boys, but Jasper's stubborn stoicism meant that his brothers banter rarely ever reached my ears. This saddened me as it was my job, along with Esme, to ensure that each and every one of my six eternally teenage children were safe and happy... even if that meant protecting them from one another.

I knew for a fact that although Jasper loved spending time with both of his brothers, it was his two sisters company whom he so often craved. I had on countless occasions come across Jasper with either both of, or one of, Bella and/or Rosalie.

He would merely stay with them, never saying much but listening intently to everything they had to say, sending emotions of contentment buzzing throughout wherever they currently were.

As much as I wanted Jasper to get on with his sisters, I would have been lying if I told you that I wasn't confused by their closeness. Rosalie and Jasper had bonded in such a way that they were almost like real twins. It was this in fact, that started the whole 'Hale twins' saga that they were both so fond of using.

Some part of me was under the impression that Jasper and Rosalie had forgotten that they weren't actually real twins, indeed, they both played their cover roles so convincingly that I found myself almost forgetting that they weren't biologically related.

The fact that they both have the exact same wavy, honey blonde hair-with the exception of length- and that they both had the same rough body shape -tall and lean- did nothing to help me remember the truth, in which they found one another through Alice's insight.

Because of Jasper's and Rosalie's individually dark pasts, I could begin to understand how they grew to be so close. What I did not anticipate, was how close Jasper and my youngest child, Bella, would grow to be. It was well known throughout our family that Bella, with the exception of Alice, was one of the happiest vampires I had ever come across.

My little girl was constantly ecstatic after the Volturi had granted her family the approval to live some fifty years ago, and nothing, not even her artfully moody husband in one of his strops could dampen her 'constant high.' Emmett's words of course.

I was under the impression that Jasper was 'as addicted to Bella's happiness as a human druggie is to crack.' Again, Emmett's words, not mine. I loved it when my emotional son was happy and this was why I had no problem with Jasper spending every Alice-free moment with one of my little girls. My two other sons, however, were not as understanding as I was. They resented how much of their mates time was consumed with Jasper, purely out of jealousy.

In a way, I did sympathize with them as they had to listen to their wives constantly natter on about how Jasper 'emotionally understands what they're talking about.' but I also had absolutely no patience for jealousy. In my opinion, jealousy ruined relationships and damaged self esteems and it was certainly something I didn't want my sensitive Soldier Boy to be exposed to, so my exasperated boys threw themselves into trying to sabotage Jasper behind my back. Sigh. Children.

All of my sons always hated it when I babied them, specifically my bear of a boy Emmett. They would constantly moan whenever I used one of my affectionate nicknames for them but I knew that there was a part of them that relished the love I was supplying them, even if they refused to admit it.

The only person they were comfortable being openly comforted by-other than their mate's- was my kind-hearted wife, Esme. It appeared that they had no complains when _she_ referred to them as her 'Emmy Bear, Little Soldier Boy and Lion Cub' but as soon as I even voiced one of those nicknames aloud all I got were loud embarrassed groans and the whoosh of air as they ran from me.

Because of their obviously embarrassed reactions, Esme and I had an unspoken agreement that she would be the one to comfort her baby boys and I would be the one to comfort my baby girls, who appeared to find more comfort in _my_ company than in Esme's. I couldn't help but grin a little at that.

I was constantly handing out hugs to my beautiful daughters, usually more than twice a day and I needed the comfort as much as they did; I just loved showing my three darling daughters how much they meant to me, especially as I wasn't able to show their husband's how much I loved them all.

Recently, I had taken to bombarding Jasper with my feelings just for the chance to witness him quickly avert his eyes and dart out of my vicinity as though I'd just struck him, closely followed by his all-too-eager brothers.

In fact, they were all so adverse to the idea of 'Heart to Heart' talk's that I usually had to corner one of them when they were alone and practically drag them to my office. I always insisted on these emotional discussions at a minimum of at least once a month as I felt it was healthy to get things off your conscious.

My three son's had taken to walking around in a tight knit group so as to prevent me from 'kidnapping them and torturing them in the office of emotional doom.' Jasper's words this time. Due to Jazz's gift, I always insisted that we talk more about our feelings than his brothers and I do. I could see how much my Soldier Boy hated me singling him out, but I knew that I could not just treat him the same when he perceived everything so differently.

Jazz's gift caused him to become somewhat unpredictable. He could lash out at any given moment, taking even my tiny Alice by surprise. It was this thought that brought me back to the present time. Had Jasper merely snapped and taken it out on an innocent human child?

This thought sent renewed anger pulsing through my veins but I quickly squashed it down. 'No.' I thought. 'The human must have somehow provoked Jasper.' This must be right. I knew that Jasper would never deliberately attract attention to our family as he was always so ashamed of himself whenever he 'slipped up' and forced us to relocate. Taking a deep breath, I allowed the scent of leather to soothe me before I unbuckled my exemplary seat belt and exited my expensive car.

I was due to meet the principal outside his office in five minutes and I sighed in frustration at the position my errant child had put me in. I began to make my way across the packed parking lot, curiously peering into the windows of the large concrete institution.

I walked past several classroom's, each filled with drooling and sleeping teenagers before I found myself to be walking past what I assumed to be the boy's bathroom due to the high, blurred windows. Muffled voices were emitting from behind the walls and I began to walk on, uninterested in the gossip of human boys before I came to an abrupt stop when I clearly heard one of my sons name's.

Curious in spite of myself, I listened closely to the unknown children's conversation.

'So Gav told the school principal that Jasper Hale was bullying him, how funny is that?' My brow furrowed as I thought over this statement. What was funny about it? I listened more closely: 'I hope they suspend that depressed nerd, I hate having to look at him. His face makes me feel ill!' This vicious insult towards my boy caused loud laughter to erupt from the other side of the wall.

Anger was flooding my system, this time however, it was not aimed at Jasper. 'Anyway, Gavin told me that he was planning something involving Hale, he said that he was going to embarrass Hale in front of _everyone!_ I can't wait!' A low growl escaped my throat as my eyes darkened- my protective instincts were kicking in with a vengeance.

How dare they threaten to torment my sensitive soldier?! What was going on? Had something happened? Had Jasper done something? I decided to move on, absolutely disgusted by what I'd just heard. If those humans ever laid _one hand_ on my son... 'Ignore them Carlisle, they are mere children.' I muttered to myself. I had to keep my self calm.

I quickly ran my hands through my hair as I approached the front office. 'No use in angering yourself, Carlisle. You can ask Jasper about it later.' I told myself with determination. I pushed open one of the building's main double doors and let myself into the little reception. There wasn't much too it, just a few plastic chairs running along one side of the wall and opposite them, an old fashioned antique desk with what looked to be an even older woman sitting behind it.

I made my way over to her and impatiently waited for her to cease her typing. Somewhere in the distance, I heard a teacher hollering at one unfortunate student. I looked up at the ancient women and sighed with irritation. Why couldn't she just acknowledge my presence?

I watched with disgust as she began to suck on her false teeth, occasionally giving off a soft slurping sound. Ugh. I loudly cleared my throat, anxious to get to the principal's office and finally speak to my boy. The aging lady looked up in mild annoyance as she finally realized that I wasn't going to leave anytime soon. 'Yes?' she asked irritably, before her eyes widened as she registered my appearance.

I watched her for a moment, giving her time to adjust to having a vampire standing in front of her. Her old heart was thumping in an irregular pattern and her wrinkled cheeks were stained pink. I couldn't help but think of my beautiful Bella's human years when she had been prone to blushing. 'How can I help you sir?' the receptionist asked in a much more respectful tone as she fluttered her eyelashes at me.

I sighed inwardly when I heard my Emmy Bear's soft laughter echo down the hallway at my expense. This really wasn't a position I enjoyed. I felt a strong sense of sympathy for Jasper and Edward who were forced to experience women's lust and desire in more reality than I did.

I shuddered at the thought of what this lady would be thinking... considering the way she kept eyeing my lower body and biceps, it was nowhere near pleasant.

I hardened my gaze slightly to warn her that I was not playing any sort of game... especially a provocative one, before I brusquely answered her question. 'My attendance has been called upon by the school's principal in order to discuss my son's behavior.' I raised my eyebrows as I concluded my statement, silently telling her that I expected an answer that was not to be considered sexual harassment.

She seemed to get the message because once again, she flushed, blood rushing up to colour her cheeks. It was so easy to ignore the slight scorch of my throat as my vampire eyes caught sight of her blush. 'Of course.' She acknowledged breathlessly. I tried to refrain from rolling my eyes. Finally, we were getting somewhere at last!

The aged woman began to hurriedly type on her computer while I absentmindedly started into space, sinking into a brief stupor. I was concerned about my Soldier Boy, there was no doubt about that.

What I had overheard between those two wretched children in the boy's bathroom had unnerved me, I was growing increasingly more antsy. Was that why Jasper had hurt that child? Why hadn't one of my other children stopped it from happening?

Didn't they know the emotional pain a few wrongly phrased words could ultimately cause my little blonde boy? Why hadn't Emmett intervened? What about my little pixie?

Frantic musings kept circling around in my head. I heard the voice of my son coming from some unknown classroom's location as he no doubt eavesdropped on my private thoughts and shared them with his siblings.

I gave a very loud -not so subtle- cough and couldn't help my slight grin as my Lion Cub's whispers cut off immediately. Unfortunately, at the sudden abruptness of my 'coughing spasm', the poor receptionist jumped in fright and let out a small squeak.

'I apologize.' I told her sincerely. She just blinked at me, taking on a slightly dazed expression. I watched as the corner of her lips turned up in a small smile as she no doubt daydreamed about what she really wanted to be talking to me about. Again... Ugh.

When would these humans begin to understand that I loved my wife?! Esme is, and always will be, the love of my life and I would rather die than betray her with something as low down as an affair.

I began to drum my fingers on her desk, smirking a little a she jumped. I know, I normally wasn't this rude or impatient and I was sure that I would soon come to regret my disrespect, but I was solely focused on the well being of my sensitive Soldier and anything else was deemed insignificant to my eyes. I heard another one of my children's snickers, Rosalie's this time.

I had still heard nothing from Alice or Jasper but this did not faze me; I was sure that Jasper would be far too ashamed to make a noise and Alice... well, Alice was Alice. The receptionist cleared her throat and glanced up at me. I raised a questioning eyebrow and waited for her to continue our tedious conversation.

'It seems the principal has been expecting you.' She mumbled. I gave her a charming smile, although inside I was exasperated to the point of ripping my hair out. Hadn't I just explained that to her not five minutes ago?! She seemed to relax under my friendly expression and I mentally rebuked myself as I realized that I had been causing her unconscious fear as I had allowed my protective fatherly instincts to show through on my face.

After a lot of internal battles, I forced myself to patiently stand and wait for her to finish. 'I have just sent the principal an email that you have arrived Dr. Cullen, and he so kindly requested that you take a seat to wait for his arrival.' She gestured towards one of the rooms plastic chairs and I stifled a groan as my impatient side roared in frustration. Instead of commenting though, I just gave her a pleasant look that utterly contrasted with my emotional being and made my way over to sit down.

I leaned back in the chair and once again, tried to calm myself. 'Don't you dare frighten Jasper, Carlisle!' I firmly told myself. I was quite sure that my empathic son was busy battling his own emotions and as such, he would not benefit from experiencing mine too.

The minutes trickled by and I impatiently wondered how long I had been here; at least 15 minutes! Where was the principal!? Was this the school's warped idea of efficiency? I huffed as I continued to listen to the monotonous clicking of the receptionist's irritating keyboard. _Click tap tap click tap tap tap click tap tap click tap tap tap click tap tap click. _I jumped in surprise at the shrill school bell sounded throughout the building, harshly jerking me out of my hypnotic trance.

Childish yells echoed around the building as the pupils in this institution moved onto the last scheduled class of their school day. I stood up in frustration and began to pace, ignoring the eyes of the aged lady as she followed my movement. I stiffened as I heard a loud chant of 'Fight! Fight! Fight!' ring down from one of the upper floors and I thanked god that none of my children would ever get involved in the social interactions of this barbaric school.

**EmPOV**

I was furious. I was absolutely furious. I had just been minding my own business with a nice educational book in the school's delightful library... That sound's like me, right? ...

Fine! Have it your way, stalkers! I was 'catching up' with Rosie in the janitors closet when the bell rang... Happy? Either one will do, no need for details, unless you are all insisting on creeping up on me and Rose? Gross. Anyhoo, we had just finished our, um, business when I heard that sleazy little git mouthing of about _my _-real age aside- little brother! I knew for a fact that the little shit stain that was Gavin had been giving my wee bro' a hard time, 'cause I had been there to see it.

And no matter how many times Jazz-Man told me he was fine, I knew for a fact that he wasn't and wouldn't be, until I killed the source of the problem! But no! Eddie Boy just had to come in and be all like 'We'll have to move again, Emmett. Do you really think the family needs that? Renesmee just got settled down.'

But as _I_ had tried to tell _him, _I'm pretty sure that Nessie will value the sanity of her least favorite uncle ('cause I'm totally better!) more than her particular want for this dreary little town. But no, Edward wouldn't hear it 'cause he's like that. I knew that Jasper had bogged off to spend some 'quality time' with Ali because of how stressed he was and everything... again, gross, but I was pretty sure that he wouldn't mind it if I were to have snapped one measly human's neck... but that would prove to be impossible, because once again, my beautiful plans were pissed on by Edward.

'Jasper wants to handle this _by himself!_ Stay out of it Emmett!' I had just rolled my eyes at him. What a party pooper. I mean, aside from Bella, I'll never understand how anyone can actually give a shit about what Eddie had to say. No offense intended, but I swear, that boy whines worse than a 13 year old human with PMS. Sometimes, I'd like nothing more than to just tackle Edward. Hmm... Maybe when I get Hom- No Emmett, focus!

Where were we? Oh yeah, murdering my brother's human tormentor. I just wish Jazz wasn't so damn stubborn! If he'd just _ask_ me for help, I'd happily comply! But no, he decided to tackle this situation with the whole 'Mr. Jasper-I-can-handle-it-myself-Hale.' Do you see how annoying that is! I'm the biggest, the oldest- in a manner of speaking-, the best and the bravest! It's _my_ job to protect my family and whether Jazz-Man likes it or not, that includes him! Have I explained why I was furious yet? I'm kinda' confused here...

Oh okay! So anyway, I walked out of the closet, completely ignoring Eddie's previous bitching, and set out to find this Gavin douche. Rosie followed me sullenly, pissed off that I had walked off and left her behind. Hmm... I'll apologize later... with a set of new car tires. I wonder if I could...-

I really have to stop getting distracted! Alright, on with the story. I set off in search of Gavin with Rose at my heels. I found him pretty quickly; he was hanging around outside the boy's bathroom, blocking the entrance to a couple of scared looking freshmen and hollering about how much of a fairy my lil 'bro was to his guffawing mates. To nobody's surprise, that sure as hell pissed me off!

I turned towards my sexy-ass wife and asked her to wait there while I went and broke the dick's jaw. Of course, my little fiery kitten told me to go fuck myself and that she was staying by my side. Well done Emmett, of all the times to get turned on... In retaliation, I put on my most absolutely adorable pouting puppy dog eyes and enjoyed myself for a brief second as I watched her melt like butter under my gaze. 'Gotcha!' I thought joyously.

My Rosie finally agreed to stay out of the way and I felt myself relax a little as this meant that she would not be subjected to that asshole's cruel words. I quickly pecked my sun goddess on the lips before turning to walk away and confront the dick who had so badly derailed my brother's day.

I walked up to where they were grouped around the bathroom doors and folded my arms across my chest, making sure that I looked as hideously vampiric as physically possible. Judging by their expressions, I sure as hell succeeded!

Emmett - 1, Gavin - 0.

Bring. It. On.

I clocked with a great deal of amusement as Gavin's frightened little friends slunk away from him as though he was infected with the bubonic plague. Gavin sneered at me and I couldn't help but feel amazed, like my family before me, at his stupidity.

Oh, how I hated this boy. He was an arrogant, insignificant, bullying little maggot and in my opinion, he deserved to die. Just like all bullies did.

I honestly couldn't stand bullies. When I became a vampire, I had assumed that bullying was no longer possible, I had assumed that it was a part of my life that I never had to revisit. It seems I had been proven wrong. I continued to stare down at the little snot, relishing in the fact that I, unlike Jasper and Edward, was taller than him.

He started back at me and raised an eyebrow. I advanced menacingly and wrapped one of my hands around the back of his neck before dragging him closer. I wanted to vomit as his disgusting breath washed over my face.

To his credit, he didn't seem scared of me, but I knew that he was trying to fool me. I pushed his face slowly towards my own until they were mere inches apart, imitating Carlisle's favorite threatening action for when one of us fuck's up big time

I had been aware that Carlisle had arrived in the school about ten minutes previously and I had not been able to contain my amusement when the old bat behind the desk had began to lust after him.

I did not find it funny anymore though, because I knew that if Carlisle heard what I was doing then I might as well go and kill myself before he can do it for me. In summary: I would be in some _very_ serious shit.

Ignoring that more than disturbing thought, I focused on my current task: Scaring this little dick head shitless. I allowed my breath to fan across Gavin's face, watching as his eyes widened and as he struggled to get out of my awesome death grip.

I grinned at him, making sure to show all of teeth, and I was rewarded with the satisfaction of hearing his heart beat stutter. Gavin's friends were muttering in a loose circle behind us and I noted that we were beginning to attract quite an audience. 'The more the merrier!' I thought cheerfully.

'Emmy, hurry up!' I heard my mate hiss. Hmm, looks as though she was getting impatient. I had best speed things up. With that though in mind, I began to warn the little bullying vermin I still held in my hand. 'If you ever so much as look at my little brother again... Any of them for that matter, I will personally _rip you apart._ Got it?' I asked in my special frighteningly cold tone of voice that I reserved specifically for wild nomads. I watched Gavin's face as I finished, looking for an apology or for some sign of terror in his repulsive features.

I did not expect what happened next.

Instead of the fearful repentance I wanted- and expected- Gavin glanced around at the growing crowd before narrowing his eyes and smirking at me in that infuriating way. God how I wanted to punch him! Instead, I watched with gob-smacked disbelief as the little fucker looked me in the eyes and said: 'Why couldn't your gay little fairy of a brother come and tell me himself? Is he too much of a sniveling coward to man up and deal with his own problems? I bet he's hiding in the woods and crying his eyes out. Is it true that he actually skived off? What a wuss!'

This brings us back as to why I was so furious at the beginning of this little tirade. That little statement made me so fucking livid, I couldn't even think straight. I heard Rosalie's gasp of angry shock from behind me before I proceeded to let my fury known.

I snarled at Gavin, roughly shoving him from my grasp. He flew back into the wall and I heard the crack of plaster as it crumbled under his weight. Good. How dare he say that about Jasper?! Gavin stood up, looking slightly dazed, and raised his undamaged hand, balling it into a fist as though he wanted to punch me. I snorted at that. Right. I heard Rosalie rush over to me and begin to pull me away from the humans. My god I was angry! 'Emmett!' Rosalie moaned, 'Please! We have to go!'

I was torn. I wanted to obey my wife, but I also wanted to pummel the living daylight out of this stupid human teenager. 'Emmett I swear to God, if you don't hurry the fuck up and do as I say then we'll not have sex for a month!' I froze in shock as my mate's threat registered. Aw, hell no! There is no way I'm becoming pure... Nuh uh.

My wife won this battle. I sighed with resignation and turned away from the still dazed looking teenager, almost laughing as I saw his vacant face. 'What I shame.' I mumbled, sarcasm dripping off my every word. Rosalie laughed quietly and my heart warmed at the sound. It really was a beautiful one.

She began to tug on my arm, trying to pull me away from the fray. I looked up and around as I felt her hold loosen and heard her mumbled string of angry profanities. I realized in an instant what her problem had been; a crowd of human's blocked our path, each of them shouting at the tops of their voices: 'Fight, fight, fight, fight!' The sound was ringing throughout the entire school building and I cringed at the mess I had created. Oh God, no!

'Shit!' I thought aloud as I noted Rosie's worried expression. 'There is no way in Hell that Carlisle won't hear that.'

**CPOV**

The primitive chant for violence was still bouncing around this god-awful institution. I had been sitting here for twenty seven minutes with nothing to do other than count away the seconds. The aging receptionist had long since disappeared and I could still hear numerous teachers stringing together and attempting to try and bring some peace to the delinquents caught in a brawl on the upper floor.

I vaguely wondered if it would be wise for me to assist them, but I decided against it. No use in attracting more attention to my family. I allowed my mind to drift elsewhere and found that my thoughts were, almost instinctually, drifting towards my darling Esme.

I couldn't help but wonder how Esme was doing. I hadn't spoken to her in a little while and I felt as though I were about to start suffering from classic withdrawal symptoms. I just loved to hear her light voice, to feel her soft touch, to inhale her alluring scent and to see her beautiful face and to experience anything less just caused me emotional pain. I had obviously been spending too much time around my soldier.

Thinking it through, I truly was a very fortunate vampire. I had an impossibly beautiful, sexy and kind hearted wife, six gorgeous, mischievous children and one completely stunning little grand daughter.

I always allowed myself to think of my family in times of panic or stress, as it usually always helped calm me down, just like it was so successfully doing right now.

I knew for a fact that Esme would still be back at our house, no doubt tending to her little garden. I chuckled; I had gotten her that garden as an anniversary present about four years ago. She had absolutely loved it and had refused to be anywhere else and would not socialize with anyone for a while, not even with me, her doting husband!

I had eventually given up trying to get her upstairs with me and had even taken to bringing a book down and sitting by her side as she'd planted, happily absorbing the perfect tune she was humming. I couldn't help the slight moan of longing that emitted from me the longer I though about her. She was just too perfect! She wa- 'Dr. Cullen?'

I blinked in shock at the unexpected disruption to my needy thoughts. Looking up, I was quick to discover a man with obvious authority looking down at me; he looked to be in his sixties, he was obese in the extreme with pasty skin, little blue eyes and a shock of thinning white hair. He was dressed in a very tight black suit with a jacket that strained against his bloated stomach and a ruby red tie that looked as though it were blocking his airway was wrapped around his neck.

I stood up respectively as I extended my head, relaxing a little as he took it in one of his pudgy ones. We shared a quick hand shake before he broke away and surveyed me in a way that made me feel like a young boy caught in some wrong doing.

'We have had a few complications involving your children today, Dr. Cullen. I would greatly appreciate it if you would be so kind as to accompany me to my office where we can talk more comfortably.' His choice of words surprised and angered me. A _few_ complications? My _children? _I was already aware that Jasper had been acting like a pre-schooler today, but I had not been informed of any of my other children breaking the rules.

I nodded my approval before stating in a calm voice: 'Of course, Mr...?'

'Taylor.' He almost growled. 'It's Mr. Taylor.' I nodded, hiding my shock at his anger. What had Jasper said to irritate this man so deeply? I was worried now. Something must be wrong, It was just not in the nature of my Soldier Boy to openly disrespect anyone.

I followed him in silence as, together, we left that blasted dingy reception. We emerged into a large brightly lit entrance hall, obviously designed with the intention to look posh, but blatantly limited with a low budget.

The dirty paint was peeling off the white washed walls and the ebony flooring had deep cracks running down the length of it. A large staircase lined one wall whilst a couple of elevators had been installed on the wall opposite, obviously to allow disabled children to reach the classroom's upstairs.

The man took one long, calculating look at the high staircase before shaking his head as he huffed at me. 'The elevator if you would be so kind, Dr. Cullen.' He asked in resignation. I could not help the pang of pity I felt for this man.

The principal ran a hand over his own features distractedly and I couldn't help but be suspicious that this man was hiding something from me. What was he so angry about?

'Of course.' I agreed quickly. I allowed him to lead me into the little stainless steel contraption. Once inside, I leaned against the back of the elevator, pressing myself against the corner, to allow more room for Mr. Taylor to enter. He shot me a quick look of approval and I nodded at him, pleased to see that he wasn't a short tempered man overall.

He reached over and jammed his thick finger into the first floor button and I sighed with barely repressed impatience as the doors took their sweet time to shudder to a close.

I couldn't help the apprehension I felt at riding in something such as this; for a man brought up in the 1600's, this wasn't exactly what I was overly used to. Nevertheless, I kept silent. I was no Jasper, but I could almost feel Mr. Taylor's waves of anger crashing against me and it probably wasn't in either of our best interest's for Mr. Taylor to loose his temper with an agitated 300 year old vampire.

Mr. Taylor growled lowly and I raised my eyebrows at him. I really had no idea what he was so angry about. Was he really this furious just because my boy fractured a child's fist? I could only assume that it was accidental, 'innocent until proven guilty' after all. 'If only my father had felt the same.' I thought wryly, before banishing the thought. 'No Carlisle' I sternly rebuked my self, 'This is about Jasper. He needs you.'

Right. My soldier needed me.

The lift stuttered to a stop, shakily opening it's sliding doors to allow us to leave. 'This way please, Dr. Cullen'

I followed Mr. Taylor out of the steel death trap and matched his pace, looking around curiously as we walked past multiple classrooms. The scent of Edward suddenly became overwhelming and I grinned as I caught sight of his unruly copper hair through one of the door's glass panels. Our eyes met for a second and I felt my grin drop as I registered his nervous expression. What was he up to?

I dropped the block on my mind fro the time being. 'What's happened, Edward?' I thought sternly. I narrowed my eyes as I saw him flinch and avoid my gaze, staring miserably at his desk. That was not a good sign. With a frustrated sigh, I replaced the block on my private thoughts before hurrying to keep up with Mr. Taylor, it seems that he had not noticed me and my son's interaction.

This confused me as it hadn't exactly been sly; I had quite openly stopped walking so as to enable me to keep eye contact with my nervous child. I glanced at the obese man in front of me and my eyes widened when I saw the angry red shade of his cheeks.

Mr. Taylor stopped just outside of a large wooden door embedded with a small silver plaque that simply said 'Headmaster.' He opened the door with a slight creak and gestured for me to follow before he disappeared into the office. I walked quickly in after him, my impatience was returning with a vengeance.

I barely glanced at the interior decor of the office, only noticing that it appeared to be more expensively decorated than anything else in this institution. Mr. Taylor sat behind his desk and looked at me expectantly. I selected one of the fine leather chairs opposite him and lowered myself into it, keeping my eyes locked on the fuming man before me. Seconds passed...

I decided to start our conversation. 'I received a rather vague phone call explaining that you wanted to summon me to your school to discuss my son, Jasper.' I said this rather matter of factly, silently begging him to respond. The phone call had not been vague in the slightest, but I felt that it would be best to go over the issue for a second time. I did not miss the way the principal's eyes flashed at the mention of my blond boy.

'Ah yes. Jasper.' The principal said dangerously. I narrowed my eyes at him. What in the name of God was he so filled with rage about? Mr. Taylor leaned forward in his chair, gripping the desk harder as he fought to keep his calm under control.

'Well Dr. Cullen, my original plan had been to discuss this matter with you and your son like adults, giving him the chance to be the responsible man I thought Jasper was capable of was, but it seems like Jasper has, to use the common phrase, 'done a runner.' He spat at me.

I sat frozen in my seat, a terrible fury like no other was beginning to posses me. 'He did what?' My mind roared with rage. No. This was not acceptable. How dare he? _How dare he?! What was he thinking?! What sort of stupid little boy was he? Had he no brains? _When I find him... My mind was struggling to form coherent thoughts. It was like I had been infected with some sort of terrible disease. I did not stand for running. At all.

I stood up suddenly, not even noticing as the petrified principal gave a small yelp and pushed his chair as far back away from me as possible. I towered over him before practically snarling in my black fury. 'I'm going to go find him. When I do, I shall bring him back here to enable us to complete our talk.' I hissed at the end of my statement. I have rarely ever been this angry in my life and I was finding it immensely difficult to control.

I backed away from him a bit and heard his sigh of relief. A bit of guilt washed around inside me as I allowed my inner beast to control my emotions, but for once, I was far too angry to really care. 'I'll not be long.' I said through gritted teeth.

I walked swiftly out of his office, ignoring his feeble mumbles and retraced my earlier steps, possibly moving a bit too quickly to be entirely feasible. I reached the top of the staircase and descended the steps four at a time. I briskly stalked across the entrance hall, repeatedly clenching and unclenching my fist's as I fought the urge to punch something. I slammed through that blasted reception with such force that the receptionist shrieked from shock. Making sure that no human's were spying on me, I raced out through the front doors and into the thick tree line, following the scent of my naughty little boy.

Brace yourself, Jasper Hale Cullen, because when I get my hands on you, you'll be one _very_ sorry little boy indeed.

**JPOV**

My long hair was whipping around my face in a frenzied, chaotic dance and my muddied clothes were straining against my body as I fought against the relentless wind resistance. My little Alice was running as though our lives depended on it and I shuddered to think of my horrendous finality -which she had no doubt witnessed.

Normally, I found my little mate's precognition to be very useful and dependable. She would always see the outcome of our wrong decisions and prevent us from going through with them. As a result, my siblings and I rarely ever made mistakes.

Why couldn't this have been one of those times?! I wonder why she didn't say anything. I glanced at my wife out of the corner of my eye. Upon seeing the look of desperation marring my wife's perfect features, I came to the conclusion that she merely hadn't seen anything. Had she been too distracted?

This did little to console me; it meant that there truly was no way out of my self-dug and _very_ deep hole. The trees continued to whip past us at a rate of roughly ten-per-second. To a human's eyes, they would have been but a simple blur of colour, to my eyes, I saw them in perfect clarity.

'How far out did we run?' I thought in a rising panic as yet more trees flashed by us. It hadn't seemed this far when Alice and I had originally came this way. My god, Carlisle's going to kill me! Shit! Why was I so stupid? I was such an ass! I didn't deserve so many second chances, in the end, I would indubitably just screw it up again. I was worthless. Gavin was right.

As though she had read my rapidly darkening thoughts, my little pixie glanced back at me before quietly stating: 'We're almost there. Go straight to the principal's office... It hold's your best outcome... Believe me.' Alice finished her statement with a small grimace that I couldn't help but balk at. I felt a bewildering array of emotions rise up in my wife and I stared at her back questionably. She turned around and looked at me with a strange fire in her amazing golden orbs.

She looked so beautiful! She came to an abrupt stop and continued to pierce me with her gaze. 'Never doubt yourself.' She said quietly. '_I_ chose _you_. I always have and always will love you. You're mine. No one else's, _mine.' _She placed her little hand on my chest and ran her other one through my windswept hair. I purred slightly. 'I will never leave you.' I whispered softly.

She looked at me with wide, sad eyes. 'I know.' She said simply. I felt the slight uncertainty behind her words and I wanted to die. I put that insecurity there. I did that to her. I truly was hopeless. 'I will never go anywhere without you. Ever.' I said forcibly, pushing as much emotion into my voice as I could. 'You are my life, I cannot live without my live. For someone so intelligent, it's amazing you didn't realize that sooner.' I was softly teasing her, sneaking closer to her petite frame. My hands traced up her body and I groaned with desperation as she pressed into me, trailing her lips down my chest...

'So sorry to brake up the happy couple, but would you two mind telling me just what in God's name do you think you're doing?!' A terrifyingly furious voice screamed. I jerked back from Alice as though I had been electrocuted. Frozen in place, I stared at my mate with wide eyes, silently begging her to assure me that that was not Carlisle standing behind me. Alice was standing stiff as a rod, shock and fear radiating off her as she gazed at our father over my shoulder. Shit, shit, _shit! _

I couldn't help but speculate over how odd it was that Alice had been taken by surprise. That didn't happen very often... Hmm. What could be th-

'Jasper Hale Cullen, look at me _this instant_ or so help me, I'll make you regret the day you became a vampire.' Carlisle roared. I immediately whipped around, only to find myself face to face with my furious vampire father. 'D-ad!' I said brokenly. 'I-I thought you were with the p-principal? I was about to...' I trailed off as I caught site of the look of utter rage distorting my father's features. It appears that was the wrong thing to say. I took a hasty step back, desperate to put some distance between us.

Carlisle snarled at me in anger before he closed the newly found distance between us and hit me hard across the face. The force of the blow knocked me to the ground and I cried out in pain as it began to make an appearance. I instinctually covered my face and neck with my arms as Carlisle began to pace back and forth. I did not dare stand up. Alice began to plead with Carlisle but he just hissed at her and she abruptly fell silent. Even though this angered me, I was not stupid enough to say anything about it. Carlisle hated running away, and he hated overprotective mates. I might as well just plan my own funeral. I watched Alice out of the corner of my eye, making sure she was alright.

She met my gaze and smiled sadly at me, her emotions hitting me like a tidal wave. I felt her sorrow, angst and panic and I hated that I couldn't do anything to help her; not while Carlisle was still abusing me with his seething emotions. I'm not going to lie, I was scared. Yes. Scared. Jasper Whitlock, destroyer of newborn armies was scared of his father... wow.

'Stand up Jasper.' Carlisle hissed. I immediately complied, eager to lessen his anger. He stopped and looked me up and down. I saw his eyes flicker towards Alice and felt his wave of regret as he took in how upset she was. I felt him smother that feeling as he looked at me again. 'What in God's name where you thinking?' He whispered. 'Papa, I-I... You don't understand...I just... Gavin and...I didn't... I couldn't help...Please!' I stuttered pitifully. He just looked at me with disappointed eyes.

'I'm not playing games here, boy.' He warned. I nodded, desperately trying to get him to understand. I felt as though I was drowning in my own despair. What I had done was unforgivable. I had hurt a human child. I had once again proved to be the weakest link in my family, and I hated myself for it.

**CPOV **

I watched with narrowed eyes as my son's internal distress grew more apparent on his face. I heard Alice shuffle uneasily, obviously desperate to comfort Jasper, but I stilled her with a single look. I hated to show my angry side, especially to Jasper and Alice, but I could not argue that they deserved this.

I hated the fact that I had to strike my baby, but I knew Jasper well enough to know what it would take to get through to him. What I hadn't anticipated however, was my soldier's self loathing.

I knew that he had problems in feeling like a member of the family and I knew that every time he slipped up he would subconsciously add another strike to his tally and later compare it to everyone else's.

This current situation was an example of that. My baby boy was hurting and I couldn't allow myself to help him. 'Are you going to explain yourself, or do you need more persuasion?' I asked while raising my hand at an angle from Jasper's face. Alice snarled quietly as Jasper shrunk away from me, but she did not act upon her anger.

I was proud of her for that. My children knew that although I would not hesitate to slap them around the head if I felt they needed it, I would never harm them. I loved them all far too dearly and it tore at my heart to see Jasper in this state.

'Jasper!' I called out harshly.

'I'm so sorry daddy!' he screamed in a panic before he collapsed into a heap at my feet. I knew that he was apologizing for more than just running away.

I crouched down and held him, rocking my little Soldier Boy as he dry sobbed in my arms. I hugged the distraught boy to my chest and ran my fingers through his blond locks, trying my best to send out all the love I possessed for him without overwhelming the child.

I heard a low sob and looked up to see my little girl watching with a devastated expression. I nodded at her in approval for her unspoken question and she instantly flashed over to me and began to comfort her emotionally damaged husband.

I wrapped my arms around both of my beloved children, temporarily pushing the current discussion out of my mind as Alice and I tried to soothe my bawling child. I had never seen Jasper this broken before. Ever.

I hugged him tighter and lightly kissed his forehead, rubbing Alice's back as she lay across her mate's heaving chest. What had happened at that school to cause Jasper so much emotional pain? Why was he suddenly feeling so worthless?

Alice's shoulders began to shake as her mate remained inconsolable. I knew that this would be a cathartic experience for Jasper. I hoped that this would be a turning point for us and that we could get to the bottom of his problems at the school once and for all.

I hugged both my children more tightly and whispered soothing words to them. I promised myself that I would not stop until Jasper was whole again and I knew that my darling Esme and my other wonderful children would be by my side in this.

I just prayed to God that Jasper knew that.

**A/n**

**My God, that was exhausting! So that was Jasper's first breakdown, believe me, they get worse. There are still more chapters to go... Many more. I have a rough plan but I am still basically writing them as I go along, in my free time... *Glances guiltily at large pile of Homework.***

**Please tell me what you think! I love hearing from all you wonderful readers! I will post a new chapter soon,**

**ADIOS AMIGOS! :D**


	5. Grin and Bear it - Part 1

**Hello people! I sincerely apologize for my unforgivable slowness. I know that there are no excuses for the delay in my writing, but as I am still quite young, I will obviously try to supply one anyway... I did struggle a little to finish the following chapter and due to some recent social problems, I had no glasses. However, I recently acquired some contact lenses and as a result, my abysmal vision is completely restored! Hooray! **

**I may slow down a bit with my updates because I am beginning to feel stressed over my writing, which is something that I choose to do for fun. But be rest assured that I WILL COMPLETE THIS STORY! I may be lazy but I am determined; I will still try to meet my weekly chapter update goal and I promise to write as long as I am able to without completely exhausting myself. Once again,**

_**I WILL COMPLETE THIS STORY! **_

_**On with the story!**_

_Alice's shoulders began to shake as her mate remained inconsolable. I knew that this would be a cathartic experience for Jasper. I hoped that this would be a turning point for us and that we could get to the bottom of his problems at the school once and for all._

_I hugged both my children more tightly and whispered soothing words to them. I promised myself that I would not stop until Jasper was whole again and I knew that my darling Esme and my other wonderful children would be by my side in this._

_I just prayed to God that Jasper knew that._

**JPOV**

I continued to let my jailed emotions flood out over Carlisle and Alice. I could not recall a single moment in my vampire life where I had been this emotionally spent. I was tired of hiding all the time. I was tired of fighting to remain stoic in front of those I had come to accept as my family. They deserved better than that. They deserved better than me, the battle-torn, over-cautious, non-trusting failure.

I could feel Carlisle's soothing arms as they tightened their hold around my trembling body. At any other moment in time, I would have been painfully embarrassed to have been involved in so much physical contact with one of my superiors- especially Carlisle, but now... well now I welcomed it.

I felt all the frustration I had stubbornly bit back over my helplessness with that damned bully come crashing through my shaking form and I couldn't help the soft groan that escaped my lips. The tremors that rocked my abused body heightened, leaving me practically vibrating in Carlisle's lap. My eyes rolled back into my head some as I tried- and failed- to achieve some respectable control over myself.

I truly was pathetic... Gavin was right.

I began to suck in my breaths with unnecessary speed, desperately trying to calm myself down. Unfortunately, my father's close proximity meant that I could feel his unnerved and slightly panicked emotions as easily as though he were whipping me with them. My wife's emotions were similar, far too worried and sad for me to grasp onto them.

There was nothing I could do to stop myself getting dragged further and further into my own hell; I had no reprieve. It was as though my own demons were escaping from the dark, suppressed corners of my mental depth and tormenting me with my own harsh memories of worthlessness.

I was forced to relive my many depressing experiences of failure, I could once again feel all the disappointment coming from those who relied on me to be a man; I could feel Maria's disgust when I failed to remain stoic as she forcible removed my appendages.

I could hear my human father snarling at me in outrage as I had failed to kill the buffalo when I was a boy, he was telling me how useless I was, drilling into me that in order to be a man, I had to be a hunter or a warrior.

The endless stream of memories continued to cascade down upon me and I was no longer aware of my papa's vice-like grip around my body. I was no longer aware of my wife's soothing hand as she rubbed my bicep, fruitlessly attempting to console me. I was well and truly trapped. I was victim to my own subconscious and that thought absolutely terrified me. The suffocating darkness was pressing in on me, ensnaring my senses with it's foul odor.

I wanted to cry, I wanted to vomit, I wanted to scream like a human child. I wanted some sign that I was still alive, that my body was still functioning. My body refused to co-operate with my mind's instructions, it was like someone had weighed me down and lobed me in a freezing cold lake. I was doomed.

I have no idea how long I remained like that. Mere seconds could have had the same equivalence as decades. The darkness would never leave me... it was a big a part of me as I was of it. My head was filled with an unfamiliar fog and an uncomfortable weight was pressing down on my stomach.

After a seemingly endless amount of time, my numb ears registered a soft buzzing sound that seemed about as loud as a shriek after that dreaded silence. The soft noise filled me with hope. It showed me that I could still choose to get up and move on. It showed me that I could still be Jasper Cullen. It assured me that the murderer Jasper Whitlock was long dead and forgotten and that even in a state of depression, I would never be alone. There was only one creature that had ever succeeded in making me believe that...

Even in my own broken state, my little Alice would always be the only untainted thought in my mind. Amid the darkness, to think of her was to think of heaven. Her soft skin, her big beautiful eyes, the way she smiled so delicately when she saw me... Memories of my most precious moments with Alice came rushing to the forefront of my mind.

I mentally grasped onto those beloved moments as the soft buzzing was jerked into a sharper focus, like a radio being tuned. My ears twitched and my head throbbed as the sudden clarity brought all sorts of woodland noises rushing into my eardrums. Among these cluttered sounds I was able to distinguish my little buzzing. It had evolved into a sweet, delicious little hum and It was easy to relax as the calming melody washed over me.

The disgusting stench of the darkness that blinded my senses lessened slightly and I was able to make out the blurred outlines of my papa as he continued to cradle me, and my absolutely wonderful little wife, Alice. I stared at her silhouette as she knelt down beside me, safe under Carlisle's other arm. With a rush of realization, I came to the conclusion that the gentle melody that so entranced me, was actually the gentle singing of my mate. I loved her so much. Carlisle's arm's were still around me as Alice continued to sing to me.

It looks like I found my reprieve. Alice's voice was such a delicate sound and I grasped onto it like a life line. I grabbed two handfuls of what I assumed to be my papa's shirt and buried my face into his broad shoulder, happily losing myself in the soft hum of my mate's soprano.

Her voice was like cold water being sprinkled onto a roaring fire; gentle, careful and refreshing as hell. I didn't want her to stop singing, I needed her to keep going. I relaxed even further into my papa's embrace, relishing in his comfort. My trembling stilled slightly and I smiled a little into Carlisle's shoulder. The darkness had all but vanished and I had full control of my body and my mind... no matter how sluggish the felt. I was me again.

I sensed my little mate move as she shifted her position on my papa's other side and I felt the sudden weight of her as she abruptly hugged my side. I opened my eyes a fraction in indignation to the silence that followed her stunning melody and turned away from the fabric of Carlisle's shirt, immediately seeking my mate's delicate frame. I was content to just sit there and look at her, happy to swap the sound of her voice for a view of her body. A few minutes passed before Alice begrudgingly released her fierce hold on my body. I watched her progress as she stood up and disentangled herself from my papa's embrace.

The minute she left my side, my body felt cold again. I could feel a small sample of the past darkness threaten to expand and I internally shuddered before I squashed it down. Never again.

I followed her movements and caught her eye as she backed away slightly. My insides melted as she gave me a loving little smile and I suddenly wanted to be free of Carlisle's grasp. I wanted to stay with her. She was my reprieve, she saved me from myself. My mind was a black pit and she was the fiery lantern, a beacon of hope in an otherwise pool of despair. I needed to be with her. Why couldn't she see that? I must get to her. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Alice shake her head a little before giving me a tired, knowing smile. What the hell did that mean?

I felt severely cheated as Alice spun around and darted out of the clearing, practically dancing through the tree line with her unintentional gracefulness. Why was she leaving me? I needed her, didn't she know that? I thought she needed me just as much as I needed her. _I needed her._

Had I embarrassed myself so much that she could no longer love me? Was she going to leave me? My breathing pace jet again picked up and I barely heard Carlisle's soothing hushing sounds. I couldn't survive if Alice left me. There could not be a Jasper without an Alice. I needed to know the answers to my questions, my ignorance was going to kill me. I had to find Alice. I had no time for Carlisle's babying, not anymore.

I began to pull away from Carlisle, trying desperately to stop my pathetic trembling and pitiful sniveling, but to no avail. I felt Carlisle's arms tighten around me along with his whispered 'Steady now Jazz.' I ignored him and continued to pull away from his relentless arms. To my extreme frustration I found that every time I put a little space between our entwined bodies, Carlisle would swiftly pull me back to his chest. After several fruitless attempts of escape, I couldn't help the small snarl that spewed from my mouth. Was Carlisle insane? I had to get to Alice! I must know if she could still loved a man with no honor.

I ceased my bucking and tasted his emotional aura. I was furious to find only determination and love. Those two didn't mix. If he really loved me, he'd let to go to my wife. I needed her. Why could no one see that? Did they want me to write it down, spell it out for them?

My previous emotional turmoil was temporarily buried under my sudden staggering rage that I was almost positive Carlisle could feel. _'Let me go!'_ I shrieked at Carlisle_. _I growled in frustration as the only response I got was to be reeled in even tighter by Carlisle. I began to buck my body with more fervor, relentlessly smashing my head against my captor's chest.

I did not recognize Carlisle as the loving father I had become so accustomed to. I did not even recognize Carlisle as a coven leader, by default, my superior in every way. No, I did not recognize Carlisle Cullen, because in my confused and rage driven mind, he was the one causing me all this pain. He was the one who had caused my mate to leave and he was the one whom I had to destroy.

Carlisle did not release his vice grip on me. I wanted him off. I wanted him to leave me alone. I was terrified, I was confused, I was desperate... and I was absolutely fucking furious.

**CPOV**

I closed my eyes as I fought to keep a hold on my flailing son. I was absolutely baffled by his abrupt mood swings, one moment he was lying quite content in my arms, the next he is practically spitting with rage and ramming his golden head into my chest! A rapid section of my mind was ticking off possibilities for Jasper's strange behavior whilst the other part was desperately trying to cease the boy's fruitless struggles.

What had happened? I couldn't believe that little Alice's departure had brought out such a dramatic reaction in the boy, mate or not. I was absolutely positive that Jasper's mood swings were a side-effect of his sudden break down. My soldier boy's emotional being was in severe distress and as such, his body was acting in a completely understandably defensive attack. Jasper was confused, to put it simply. He was confused and scared and it was all I could do to keep a hold of him before he broke free and did something he would regret.

I gritted my teeth in frustration as my golden haired son continued to repeatedly smash his wheaten head against my chest. The dull pain it caused was little distraction, but even so, I was finding it much harder to keep my grip on the soldier in my arms; he was constantly hissing, snarling, kicking, flailing and punching in every direction, screaming and hollering like a mad man. Jasper was having a fit.

A particularly brutal blow to my chest left me wheezing slightly as my vampire body tried to find the appropriate response to accommodate the sudden pain. I felt my own self preservation instincts kicking in and fiercely reminded myself that Jasper was my son, not a threat... he would never intentionally hurt me.

'Jasper... son, stop it!' I grunted in a strained voice, struggling to keep my calm under his constant onslaught. The only response I got was a harsh snarl before Jasper suddenly bent his long, skinny legs and with all of his strength, kicked up from the ground, causing us both to fly through the air.

We landed with a dull 'thud' in one of the nearby river beds, the roaring of the water like a siren in my ears. My son gave a demented howl before screaming at me: '_Get the fuck off me!_' I ignored him yet again and buried my face in his back, keeping my arms locked like steel ropes around his torso. I prayed to God that Jasper would come to his senses. I did not know what I could do to assist him; I just prayed that he would be strong enough to get through this. _Come on Jazzy... _

**A/n **

**Okay, I know this is short. It was originally eleven thousand words, but then I decided that the ending of this chapter was not very good so I decided to rewrite it. This is only the beginning of the original chapter I had written and I decided to post it because I've been getting some impatient emails from numerous people. I'm trying guys! The final, much longer, half of this chapter should be posted in no time at all. I regularly update my profile with the story's progress so please have a look. Thanks for reading and once again, I apologize for how long I have taken in writing it and I apologize for cutting it down. THE FINAL PART WILL BE UP SOON! **


End file.
